Castle Oblivion Idol
by Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare
Summary: ...otherwise known as Organization Idol. chapter to chapter we'll have Orgy 13 members sing, and it will either be totally awesome or totally horrible. YOU GET TO VOTE! rated T for song lyrics' language and or topic, also swearing Orgy members. COMPLETE.
1. Introduction

**All lyrics are either typed up by me or found at songlyrics . com, so if they are wrong I'm sorry.**

**Anyway … an Orgy 13 Idol! How brilliant or possible overused is that?! But to tell you the truth, I don't care, because I want to do it, and do it MY WAY. It'll be fun. Plus, you get to vote our members until there is only ONE Orgy 13 star. ;)**

**I will be doing one organization 13 member per chapter, but this chapter is only the introduction. But in first real chapter it will be Larxene … ON NOES. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xemnas sat in his room completely bored out of his mind, which is unusual for him. Sighing and not believing that he was resorting to television, Xemnas flipped it on with his remote. The first thing he saw as the screen faded from black and into colorful life was some Spanish soap opera. "Boring," he sighed and changed the channel. The next thing he saw was a gray rabbit wearing gloves and calling some bald hunter 'doc'. "Idiotic," he said, changing the channel again. But the next thing he saw caught his attention: it was American Idol. "Hmm," he said while he listened to some woman sing. The judges sat in silence, some making odd faces, while the woman finished with a high, long note.

"The way you sang that was very original!" the lone woman judge said. "I just adored it!"

"Man, that was rad, ya'know? Good for you for being totally out there," said the dark-skinned male judge.

"I dunno about 'rad', but I'll agree on it being 'out there' … so far out there, in fact, that it made me want to leave it out there to shrivel up and die. What kind of music was that supposed to be near the end there? A dying opera singer?" said the final judge in a British accent.

Xemnas smirked. "What a charming man. I like the way he puts others down; why, he and I could be good friends."

Suddenly, Xemnas had an idea; and like all his ideas, it was brilliant. So brilliant, in fact, that he simply HAD to do it this instant. It would cure his boredom very nicely, and may also benefit the Organization in some way …

"Yes, yes, I have to get it started right away," Xemnas smiled darkly and strode out of the room, his television forgotten to be turned off.

- - -

"Everyone seated? Good," Xemnas called from his High Chair in the conference room. 'I' was engraved at the bottom, and going around in a circle all the other chairs had their proper number up to 'XIII'. Each member was in their chairs, their hoods off, waiting in silence. Xemnas cleared his throat. "I called you all here because I have something that I want to … test. It's not an extremely vital test, but it's something I think you may enjoy."

Demyx, getting excited, asked: "Ooh, Superior, what is it?! Tell us, tell us!"

"We're going to host our own little singing contest. It'd be like a Castle Oblivion Idol. What do you say? Like to test your singing skills?"

Half of the Organization started laughing. Xemnas Frowned, a slight blush of embarrassment reaching his face. "How is it funny?" he barked at them.

Saix coughed and muttered to Superior, "I think it's because it's a little silly compared to what we normally do in the Organization. To them, it's like you went mad."

Xemnas flushed a tint redder. "I have not gone mad. It's something I want to do. We've been working a bit hard lately, and we need to have a little fun or else we WOULD go insane."

"You just want to be Simon's character, don't you, Superior?" Saix retorted with a smirk on his face. Saix usually was like Xemnas's dog, doing what he said the second he said it. But he felt slightly rebellious at the moment, mainly because Xemnas himself was acting so out of character.

Xemnas looked defensive. "So what if that's true? What if, perhaps, I'm simply bored or want a change in scenery for once?"

Saix raised an eyebrow. "Well, if that is the case, Sir, then I'd be happy to help you set up this Oblivion Idol."

Xemnas smiled, although it had a dark feeling behind it. "Good. To begin with, we shall need a Show Host, three judges, and come contestants. And to make it interesting … a camera that will record it all and send it off to the Internet later."

- - -

"Hello youtube watchers and fanfiction readers alike. My name is Roxas, Number XIII, and you've just stumbled across Orgy Idol … er, I'm sorry, Organization Idol. Many thanks to my friend Olette who is recording this; my other friend Pence, who is writing it out for us; and of 'course Hayner who is our lights and sound man."

The sound of an audience's applause came from the speakers on the stage, and spotlights flew over from Roxas to a table in front of the stage where three people sat.

"Over here we have our three judges: Demyx –"

"OHMIGOSH HI INTERNET PEOPLES!" the Sitar player yelled while waving at the camera Olette controlled.

"– And Xigbar –"

"Yo. How's it goin'?" the eye-patched Number II smiled at the camera.

"And lastly, Superi – I mean Xemnas. They will judge, but only you can vote! You get to choose who will stay and who will go, because that's how we do things here on Organization idol!"

A crowd cheering is heard again, even though there is no audience. Roxas takes a swig from a can of XIII-SQuash, licking the sweetness off his lips before continuing: "First up to sing tonight is lovely Number XII, Larxene."


	2. Larxy Sings! :0

**A/N whenever you read "I" in this story, it's usually Pence speaking since he's writing it all down. But in bolds like this, it's me, Arianna. ;D**

**Anywho, onto Larxene singing! From here on out you'll notice that the chapters are pretty short. But that's becuase i'm doing one singer at a time. Sometimes i may have two singers in one chapter, but i'll update more often if i only have to write tiny chapters. 8D**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A crowd cheering is heard again, even though there is no audience. Roxas takes a swig from a can of XIII-SQuash, licking the sweetness off his lips before continuing: "First up to sing tonight is lovely Number XII, Larxene."

Larxene came out from backstage, her heels clicking on the stage's polished surface. She smiled, but it looked snobbishly overconfident. The female Organization member went to the microphone, her green eyes shining while she said, "I'll be singing 'Hollaback Girl' by Gwen Stefani."

Roxas looked worriedly at the camera. He whispered, "I will encourage the audiences at home to please plug your ears … I overhear her singing in the shower sometimes, and –"

But then Larxene's high-pitched nasal voice filled the room:

"Uh huh, this my shit  
All the girl stomp your feet like this  
A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just going to happen like that  
Cause I ain't no Hollaback girl  
I ain't no Hollaback girl  
Ooooh ooooh, this my shit, this my shit  
I heard that you were talking shit  
And you didn't think that I would hear it

People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up  
So I'm really to attack, going to lead the pack  
Going to get a touchdown, going to take you out  
That's right, put your pom-poms down, getting everybody fired up  
A few times I've been around that track

So it's not just going to happen like that

Cause I ain't no Hollaback girl  
I ain't no Hollaback girl  
Ooooh ooooh this is shit, this my shit  
So that's right dude, meet me at the bleachers

No principals, no student teachers  
All the boys want to be the winner

But there can only be one  
So I'm going to fight

Going to give it my all

Going to make you fall  
Going to sock it to you  
That's right I'm the last one standing  
Another one bites the dust  
A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just going to happen like that  
Cause I ain't no Hollaback girl  
I ain't no Hollaback girl  
Ooooh ooooh, this my shit, this my shit  
Let me hear you say:

This shit is bananas, B-A-N-A-N-A-S

This shit is bananas, B-A-N-A-N-A-S  
A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just going to happen like that.  
Cause I ain't no Hollaback girl  
I ain't no Hollaback girl

Ooooh ooooh, this my shit, this my shit!" she finished, and took a small bow.

Hayner reluctantly turned on the applause button, his ears ringing. Roxas went over to the judges, his pinky in his ear, rubbing the inside so that it would stop ringing. "Oh my," he said, standing in front of the table, "I don't know about you, but that performance just about blew me away."

Olette giggled behind the camera. Hayner pushed a button that made the sound of an audience laughing.

Larxene looked puzzled, which Ibet is because she thought Roxas's 'blown away' comment was a compliment. Poor Larxene. Anyway, it was now the judges turn to ... well … judge.

Demyx smiled happily, speaking into his microphone: "That's sounded funny, Larxy! I like how high it was. It made the song sound different in a goodly funny way!"

Xigbar winced, not wanting to invoke Larxene's wrath with a comment, but he swallowed and said into the mic, "Dude, Larxene, … that was very … cool. Seriously. It just needs a little tweaking, is all."

Larxene frowned. "You trying to make fun of me?"

"As if! I'm being completely serious, really."

Larxene frowned at Xigbar and turned to Xemnas, who was the next to judge. Xemnas sat there, utterly silent, sipping his XIII-SQuash. Finally he looked up and leaned forward into the mic saying, "I never thought it was possible for my ears to bleed, but I guess it is. Congratulations, Number XII, you've succeeded in being a horrible singer."

Demyx frowned and looked down the table at Xemnas. "But Superior, it was funny! Isn't it good that it was funny? Funny singing should make her a good singer, right?"

Xemnas shook his head. "And it's that kind of logic, Number IX, that has me wondering whether or not to keep you in the Organization."

Demyx turned away and pouted, saying to Roxas: "Roxy, shouldn't we go to commercial now?"

Roxas cleared his throat and said, "It's up to you, voters! Whether you're reading or watching on the Internet, please comment and/or rate Larxene to see if she should stay on! In the meantime, enjoy a Coke – I mean XIII SQuash advertisement," and winked.


	3. Commercial, LOL

- - -

_-Zexion is seen reading a book- "Aching of thirst? Need something to quench your mouth instead of your mind?" –Zexion looks up at the ceiling- "Who the hell is saying that?!" –a floating XIII-SQuash can is seen coming towards him- "Oh my god, what the … is this castle haunted?!" "Then why not have some XIII-SQuash, a fruity and bubbly way to parch that undying thirst." "GAHH, GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" –one of Demyx's water clones become more solid-looking, holding the can- "It's okay, Zexy, it was only me!" "Demyx you little –" –fade out to black- _

_- - -_


	4. Marly Sings! OH SNAP!

"Welcome back loyal and first-time Oblivion Idol fans. Up next we'll have Marluxia singing. According to out past votes, it looks grim for Larxene. But for now we'll just keep a tally until everyone has sung." Roxas spoke with an amused smile on his lips. 

Olette panned the camera over to where the judges sat at a long black table with black chairs, although Xigbar seemed to have changed his chair over break to a fuzzy, zebra-striped butterfly chair. He reclined back into his, seemingly asleep. Roxas frowned and Demyx turned to see him resting on the job.

"HEY XIGGY THE SHOW'S BACK!" he yelled straight into his ear with a smile on his face.

Number II jerked awake and made the chair fall backwards, which meant his head hit the tiled flooring of Castle Oblivion. "Ouch," he moaned. "Dammit, Nine! What have I told you about startling people?!"

Demyx gave a pouty Chibi-anime face with watery eyes. "I'm so sorry, Xiggy. Can you ever forgive me?" he sniffed.

"Aww," Xigbar replied, getting back up and setting his chair straight before he patted the younger boy on the head. "How can I rests that cute face?"

Olette zoomed in on his pouty face, which most would say to be 'too adorable for words'. For effect, Hayner put on a group 'awww!' sound over the speakers.

In the corner Xemnas rolled his eyes, then rubbing his temples in irritation.

Roxas cleared his throat, and Olette moved the camera quickly back over to him. Hayner, too, got back on track and turned on the spotlight onto the spiky blonde. "Alright, good to see that everyone regained their focus," he said with a peculiar smile. "And now we have Marluxia on stage."

A tall, pink-haired man came out on stage from the left, a flurry of hot pink petals and the perfumed smell of carnations following him in. "Hello," he purred.

"Hi to you too," Roxas said. "And what will you be singing, Marluxia?"

He smiled darkly. "I've decided on … 'Roses are Red' by Aqua."

Roxas gave a twisted, WTF face. ". . ."

Olette began giggling. "I love Aqua!"

Hayner and I rolled our eyes.

As for the judges: Xemnas smacked his head, Demyx gave a blank smile and Xigbar began to crack up for no reason.

"This will be interesting," Roxas said with false enthusiasm.

_This will be so gay, _I translated in my mind, knowing hoe my friend's sarcasm works. But then again … what do you expect from a **baby-pink-haired** older _dude_?

Hayner sighed and put on the karaoke track for the Aqua song, and soon Marluxia's deep voice turned into a wispy girlish tone as he began the female part of the song:

"Roses are red  
And violets are blue  
Honey is sweet but not as sweet as you  
Roses are red  
And violets are blue  
La dee dee da, la dee dee da  
Dum da dee dum, dum da dee dum  
Dum dee da dee dah, dum dee da dee dah"

And then suddenly his voice turned as deep as it could go as he sang, "Come pick my roses"

Xemnas slammed his head on the table, Demyx kept that same blank smile like he didn't get what was so funny or stupid, and Xigbar laughed even harder. Roxas backed away slowly from the stage and Olette tried to keep a straight face as she recorded the whole thing.

Techno-like music played and Marluxia did a few moves, which either scared us more or made us laugh harder. Roxas was officially creeped out by the gay-ness of it all, and Olette bopped to the song's beat that she knew so well.

"Sweet from the flowers  
Honey from the bees  
I got a feelin' I'm ready to release  
Roses are red  
And violets are blue  
Honey is sweet but not as sweet as you

"It's invincible  
But so touchable  
And I can feel it on my body  
So emotional  
I wanna ride  
Wanna ride  
I'm a passenger  
I'm a vixen of a hard-love messenger

"Dum dee da dee dum, dum dee da dee dah  
Dum dee da dee dum, the only thing he said was –  
Dum dee da dee dah, dum dee da dee dah  
And roses are red"

Xemnas hit his head three more times on the table's surface and I shook my head as I wrote down what was happening for the readers of fanfiction. It was … never mind, there are no adjectives for this. None have been created yet that can describe his dancing and fake-girlish singing and deep-voiced man singing. NOTHING.

"Come with me baby  
Please fulfill my wish  
Show it to me truly  
Show me with a kiss  
Roses are red and violets are blue  
Honey is sweet but not as sweet as you

"It's invincible  
But so touchable  
And I can feel it on my body  
So emotional  
I wanna ride  
Wanna ride  
I'm a passenger  
I'm a vixen of a hard-love messenger

"Dum dee da dee dum, dum dee da dee dah  
Dum dee da dee dum, the only thing he said was –  
Dum dee da dee dah, dum dee da dee dah  
And roses are red

"Dum dee da dee dum, dum dee da dee dah  
Dum dee da dee dum, the only thing he said was –  
La dee dee da, la dee dee da

"Dum dee dah dee dum  
Dum dee dah dee dum  
Dum dee dah dee dum  
Dum dee dah dee dum  
Don't take my roses away

"Dum dee dah dee dum, dum dee dum dee dah  
Dum dee dah dee dum, the only thing he said was –  
Dum dee dah dee dum, dum dee dum dee dah  
Dum dee dah dee dum  
And roses are red

"Dum dee dah dee dum, dum dee dum dee dah  
Dum dee dah dee dum, the only thing he said was –  
Dum dee dah dee dum, dum dee dum dee dah  
Dum dee dah dee dum  
My roses are red

"La dee dee da, la dee dee da!"

He finally finished with bright pink-and-white lights and a huge dance number while he sang.

"Dear Lord," Roxas said as he exhaled and swiped his fingers through his spiky blonde hair. "And that was Marluxia for you. We'll hear the judges' thoughts and then we'll cut to commercial."

Xigbar was ROFL-ing and Demyx was wide-eyed with no smile left on his face. Xemnas had a red mark and was rubbing his forehead.

Roxas frowned at them "Any comments … at all?"

"Only that he's a good fighter. That's the only reason why we keep him around," Xemnas sighed.

"I … no comment." Demyx said, a puzzled look on his face.

Xigbar slowed his laughing. "Yeah, okay, I have a few comments for ya."

"Oh really? You won't be blank like Demyx here?"

"As if! I got plenty to say," he smiled, a few chuckles still left in him. He took a breath and calmed himself down. "Okay, I think I'm done laughing. So, here's what I got to say: Marluxia, buddy, I knew you had a soft side because of those random flower petals all the time when you take off your hood or when you inter a room, and I knew you were a little wird by your pink hair, but _man_ … i mean, you're a tough bastard when you want to be, but … damn it all, Marly! I just have to say it: I never knew you were gay!"

"I … I'm not gay. Well, not 'gay' persay …" he replied, his mouth turning up on the ends.

Roxas pinched the bridge of his nose, and his eyes squeezed shut. "Commercial now, thank you."


	5. Commercial, ROFL

- - -

"_Are you tired of having to get a ladder to clean high places? Well, then fret no more! Introducing 'Xig-n-Clean!' It uses our very own Organization member II to defy gravity and float and fly just about anywhere to clean your windows, paint your ceilings, install chandeliers, and much more!" –Xigbar storms into and finds Demyx using the broadcasting system again. "DEMYX! What have we told you about doing commercials?!" "But the last one with Zexy went so well that I wanted to do another one!" "I WILL NOT CLEAN PEOPLE'S HOUSES." "Not yet you won't … but you will very soon …"_

- - -


	6. Vexy Sings, Oh Me Oh My!

"Alright! We're back to the singing madness! I'm your host, Roxas, and you've just trapped yourself inside of Castle Oblivion Idol, a.k.a. Organization Idol. Hayner our sound man has a quick announcement, and then we can move onto our next contestant. Hayner?"

"Thanks, man," he replied, taking the microphone from our friend and pushing him out of the way of the camera. "Okay everyone, I'm Hayner – that stunningly hot guy you only see for a little bit in the game – and I got a little something to say: -ahem- DEMYX STOP COMING INTO MY SOUND BOOTH DURING COMMERCIAL BREAK AND MAKING YOUR OWN COMMERCIALS! … That's all."

Roxas blinked and slowly took the mic back. "Um … okay then …" he shook his head and motioned to the right side of the stage. A spotlight followed his hand and Olette panned the camera over. "And here we have Vexen ready to sing something for us!"

There was the sound of applause from the speakers, but then silence.

"…Vexen?" Roxas said after a moment.

"That's your cue, stupid!" Hayner yelled.

"NUMBER IV, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Xemnas bellowed.

The washed-out blonde came scurrying from the right corner of the stage. "S-so sorry, but I g-got a l-little stage f-fright."

"You still have to sing, Vexen," the show host coaxed.

He nodded nervously and walked to the center of the stage, his hands fumbling to take the microphone off it's stand. When he got the hang of it, Hayner put on the music.

"I'll be singing 'Blinded Me With Science' by Thomas Dolby." Vexen said, nervousness spread out across his face. "Well, here goes:

"It's poetry in motion  
And when she turned her eyes to me  
As deep as any ocean  
As sweet as any harmony  
She blinded me with science  
And failed me in geometry

When she's dancing next to me  
(Blinding me with science)  
(Science)  
Science  
I can hear machinery  
(Blinding me with science)  
(Science)  
Science

It's poetry in motion  
And now she's making love to me  
The spheres are in commotion  
The elements in harmony  
She blinded me with science  
She blinded me with science  
And hit me with technology

When I'm dancing close to her  
Science  
I can smell the chemicals  
(Blinding me with science)  
(Science)  
Science

It's poetry in motion  
And now she's making love to me  
The spheres are in commotion  
The elements in harmony  
She blinded me with science  
She blinded me with science  
And hit me with technology

Good heavens, Miss Sakamoto  
You're beautiful

I, I don't believe it  
There she goes again  
She's tidied up and I can't find anything  
All my tubes and wires  
And careful notes  
And antiquated notions  
But, it's poetry in motion  
And when she turned her eyes to me  
As deep as any ocean  
As sweet as any harmony  
Mmm, but she blinded me with science  
She blinded me with science  
She blinded me with –"

"That's enough, thank you." Xemnas sighed. "You were so off key at times that I wondered whether it was your nerves or simply your cracking voice. If this were a mission, I'd say that you FAILED."

"I think you did pretty god for a scaredy-cat, Vexy! It's kind of a hard song to do, anyway." Demyx said in a chipper voice.

"Psh, is was bad but not horrible. Larxene did worse: she broke some glass with her notes." Xigbar laughed, and suddenly from behind he was bonked on the head with Larxene's fist.

"You say something, Cyclopse?!"

"N-no ma'am," Xigbar whined in response, his hands holding he back on his head.

"And that was Vexen and the judges for you, people. We'll see you soon with Xaldin up next!" Roxas said with a toothy grin into the camera.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------

**VOTE YOUR ARSES OFF, NAO. XD**

**And oh, I'm warning you ... I'm only allowing/thinking that about 3 people will be good enough to win and 2 that are 'okay-sounding', LoL.**

**OMG AND GUESS WHAT I HAVE PLANNED?!  
I'm making bloopers/outtake at the end as bonus chapters, where judges, the show host, and duets will be preformed! YAY! --So even after Roxas says "And that concludes Organization Idol," that doesn't mean that the fic is over! So be happy. 8D**


	7. Xaldy Sings, Duhn Duhn DUUUN!

**BTW, I was going to have Nami-chan sing since I adore her and since she DOES live in Castle Oblivion, and this IS Catle Oblivion Idol. But for right now it's Xaldy ... duhn, duhn, DUUUN. **

**And oh, I must warn you: I got the lyrics from a website again, so they look a little funny. Lots of misspelled, funny-looking words. But that's the way rapping is, I suppose ... **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"And welcome back. We made sure we had normal commercials this time." Roxas smile with closed eyes. In the corner Demyx sighed and looked terribly disappointed, but that come with not being allowed to make your own commercials, I suppose. Anyway, the blonde show host continued: "Up next we'll have Xaldin and then Luxord to sing. This time around, though, Xaldin has background dancers! Larxene – who is better at dancing than she is singing – "

"I heard that, Blondie!" came Larxene's high-pitched and angry voice from back stage.

"– So she'll be doing a little dancing for us behind Xaldin. And now, onto Xaldin who'll be singing 'We Be Burnin'' by Sean Paul."

There was applause from the imaginary audience as Hayner killed most of the lights and lit the stage up with an orangey glow. Xaldin came out of nowhere with his dreadlocks out of their usual ponytail and flailing about underneath a beanie cap while he was dressed in very Jamaican-like attire, his back to us.

"All right, crank it up, crank it up …

Yeah, yeah …

And –

Just gimme the gees an we be clubbin' you (clubbin' you)  
Gal a make wi please and we be thuggin' now (thuggin' now)  
Sippin' Hennesy an we'll be bubblin' you (bubblin' you)  
Set we mind at ease we got to take it slow

So when you see the S.P. floatin don't provoke him  
Cause the girls we be poking have to smoking.  
Best thing fi the recreation a fi get the best girls inna every nation.  
All Topper girls we promotin' and suportin'  
And dem love how we flow king here them shouting  
First class ticket invitation girls from New York, England and Jamaican.

Everyday...

We be burnin' not concernin' what nobody wanna say.  
We be earnin' dollars turning 'cause we mind de pon we pay.  
More than gold and oil and diamonds - girls, we need dem everyday  
Recognize it, we pimpin' as we riding

Girls them a page me waan fi raise me  
True me write nuff tune and drive them crazy.  
Well I man a true born Jamaican  
Ready fi the girls them inna every situation.  
We a the gal dem pro, them know we flow  
With the lyrical content that make them dip low and  
Make the club keep jumpin'  
Turn up the bass make we here when it pumpin'.  
Summertime bounce to the music people choose it  
Sean da P gal a cruise with... well reputed cause.  
We a the girls them champion,  
Have nuff a them like the great king Solomon.  
Many girls inna wi eye sight sexy dress type  
Se them ready fi a hype night  
Just gimme di light  
An make we blaze it the roof we haffi raise it again

We be burnin' not concernin' what nobody wanna say.  
We be earnin' dollars turning 'cause we mind de pon we pay.  
More than gold and oil and diamonds - girls, we need dem everyday  
Recognize it, we pimpin' as we riding

Just gimme the gees an we be clubbin you (clubbin you)  
Gal a make wi please and we be thuggin' now (thuggin' now)  
Sippin' Hennesy an we'll be bubblin' you (bubblin' you)  
Set we mind at ease we got to take it slow

So when you see the S.P. floatin don't provoke him  
Cause the girls we be poking have to smoking.  
Best thing fi the recreation a fi get the best girls inna every nation.  
All Topper girls we promotin' and suportin'  
And dem love how we flow king here them shouting  
First class ticket invitation girls from New York, England and Jamaican.

Everyday...

We be burnin' not concernin' what nobody wanna say.  
We be earnin' dollars turning 'cause we mind de pon we pay.  
More than gold and oil and diamonds - girls, we need dem everyday  
Recognize it, we pimpin' as we riding

Again...

We be burnin' not concernin' what nobody wanna say.  
We be earnin' dollars turning 'cause we mind de pon we pay.  
More than gold and oil and diamonds - girls, we need dem everyday  
Recognize it, we pimpin' as we riding

We be burnin' not concernin' what nobody wanna say.  
We be earnin' dollars turning 'cause we mind de pon we pay.  
More than gold and oil and diamonds - girls, we need dem everyday  
Recognize it, we pimpin' as we riding

Just gimme the gees an we be clubbin' you (clubbin' you)  
Gal a make wi please and we be thuggin' now (thuggin' now)  
Sippin' Hennesy an we'll be bubblin' you (bubblin' you)  
Set we mind at ease we got to take it slow, yeah …"

As Xaldin finished off the last of his dancing and … crude motions … and suggestive, um, movements … a couple the judges sat in silence until the lighting came back to normal and Xaldin stood waiting for praise.

"Um, yes, well, okay … -ahem- … time for the judges to do their thing. Xemnas? What are your thoughts?"

"The only thing that made it work was his hair and clothes. His voice wasn't very similar to Sean's at all and he was off key even though it's mostly rapping; which, by the way, makes me with my ears could bleed just to drown it out. I hate rap, and rap-like Jamaican music."

"Very critical, Superior," Roxas said, but before he moved on to Xigbar he gave a low thumbs up to Xemnas when he thought no one would see it. "And now your thoughts, Number II?"

The Org member in question gave a weak laugh. "Well I can't say he was horrible," he began, "But I can't say it was good, either. Man, Xald … what the hell is wrong with you? You ain't 'so fresh and so clean', if you know what I mean."

Roxas nodded. "Fair enough. And now you, Demyx? What does your judgment commentary involve?"

"El oh el … wut?" the Sitar player replied, completely clueless. Not to mention he was talking in internet slang.

Roxas laughed and sighed. "I meant what you think bout Xaldin's performance."

"Oh! Well, Xaldy," he said, turning to look at the dreadlocked Organization member, "I think that it was fun to watch. But I don't know what you were saying … it had a funny accent to it … so I just listened to the music and bopped my head!"

"I could break it down for you –" Xaldin tried, a smirk on his face.

"No, no, I don't think that's necessary." Roxas said immediately, waving his arms around. "Anyway, how 'bout we leave the rest to the readers/votes? Another round and another contestant very soon! We'll see you after a short break."


	8. Commercial, LMAO

- - -

_"One, two, buckle my boots; three, four, close my bedroom door; five, six, say hi to Zex; seven, eight, tell the fangirls I'm straight; nine, ten, go on a mission again!" "Demyx, what are you singing?" "Oh, hiya Axel! I'm singing my life song." "It sounds like some kiddy rhyme to me." "Well, it's based off of something, but it's about me!" "Demyx, we're supposed to be helping Roxas get ready for the next performance in the Idol, you know …" "Yeah I know, but I thought I'd give a commercial that's about my daily life while I sang my song!" "Wait, what?! You're broadcasting again?! Jeez … um, well … do I look okay?" "Sure do! Hey, want to sing my song with me before we get caught?" "SURE!" _

_"ONE, TWO, BUCKLE OUR BOOTS; THREE, FOUR, CLOSE MY BEDROOM DOOR; FIVE, SIX, SAY HI TO (cough,EMO,cough) ZEX; SEVEN, EIGHT, TELL THE FANGIRLS WE'RE STRAIGHT; NINE, TEN, GO ON A MISSION AGAIN!"_

_"Axel?! Demyx?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" "Run, Axy, run! I'll blame myself! Quick, you'll be going after Luxord to sing!" "I AM?!"_

- - -


	9. Luxy Sings, OMFG!

**And we have another singer, folks! But this chapter needs explaining ... hrm ... how to say this? Well, i know you still have to read it yet, but maybe it's best to understand a few things first. Or, if you'd rather, read the chapter first and then looks at my A/N. either way, I don't mind.**

**You see, here's the deal: all these songs so far are ones I like and know and have somewhere in my iTunes library, and that'll be consistant all the way through the story and the 'bloopers' afterwards. But as for some of the songs ... if you've noticed ... are related to the person's character in one way or another; whether it's looks, personality, power/element/weapon, number or name, it's related. Which is hard to do, believe it or not. Although there are some songs I think would sound better for their voice, some of these are for crack, remember. Anyway, at this point the judges and showhost are getting a little flustered by the strange Demyx-created commercials and the way the Org members sing, which is to be expected. To tell the truth, I don't like American Idol much, but it sure as hell is fun to write a parody of. **

**On a side note, if you have any suggestions for any of the remaining Castle Oblivion characters (which are listed in Roxas's ending speech), please tell me. I have a sheet with a bunch of songs written down anyway, but maybe one of you have a better idea; who knows. **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Roxas clears his throat and cracks his neck with a twitching movement towards his left shoulder. He sets a weak smile on his lips before saying slowly into the microphone: "What an interesting commercial, eh?" he laughs, but it comes out sounding forced. "Anyway, we'd like to welcome you all back after a … awkward … commercial break. You've tuned into Organization Idol on youtube or and it's great to have you back! Up next for you we have Luxord the gamblin' card player to sing. Let's bring out that ear-pierced blonde! Come on out, Number 10!"

Luxord strolled out from the right of the stage. "Evenin'," he said with his slight British accent.

Xemnas laced his fingers together and leaned his lips against them. "Let's get this over with."

The eye-patched judge ginned. "Luck to ya, man! Try not to blow it!"

The Paula-like judge, little Demyx, jumped up and down in his seat. "I know you'll do great, Luxy! I hear you sing in the shower sometimes …"

Luxord's face turned slightly pink, but he quickly regained his composure. "Righty-o, then; better get started. Start the music, will you, 'Ayner?"

Hayner nodded and flipped a few switches for the correct lights and started the music.

"I'll sing 'Roll the Dice' by Status Quo. Do try to keep up," he smirked.

"I walk along an empty street  
I love the sounding of my feet  
It makes me feel so good and though  
There's nobody else around, not a soul

I'm quite content to take a seat  
The council put there in the street  
And watch the nothing going on  
Can it really be so wrong all along  
To want to have the best of both worlds  
A winner once again

Roll roll roll, roll the dice  
Pay pay pay, pay the price  
Roll roll roll, gimme a roll  
I wanna roll, roll the dice

I made a beeline for a bar  
That I had noticed just before  
I didn't bother going in  
And then the feeling came again from within  
To want to have the best of both worlds  
A winner once again

Roll roll roll, roll the dice  
Pay pay pay, pay the price  
Roll roll roll, gimme a roll  
I wanna roll, roll the dice!"

"Nothing too fancy," Olette muttered lowly to me. "Unlike Marluxia's, right?" she added with a nudge and a giggle.

"And so concludes that," Luxord stated after the finale.

"And so concludes you career," Xemnas snorted. "Why, that was a feeble attempt at singing! I'm reconsider what you think are your talents, you naïve fool."

The card player frowned.

Roxas looked over to Xigbar. "Well, Xemnas kind of jumped right into judgment, but what about your thoughts, Xig?"

His gold eyes scanned everyone's faces for a second, resting on Xemnas's face last. "Dude, I totally disagree."

"Oh?" Xemnas replied. "In what ways?"

"Well, first off, he don't sing half bad … I thought we were in for worse, but he actually has a beat goin' on. Plus, his facial expressions while singing match real well. I think he did well."

The superior just rolled his eyes in response.

At the end of the table Demyx waved his hand in the air like a elementary student waiting to be called on by the teacher. Roxas raised his eyebrow. "Yes … Demyx?" he asked, playing along half-heartedly.

Demyx took a deep breath, obviously about to say something big, and who knows, maybe even complicated. "I liked it."

"That's all you have to say?" Roxas said.

The mullet-haired boy shook his head. "Nope, that's just the beginning."

"Then … what else do you have to day?" Olette asked, looking over the camera at him.

He smiled at her. "Lots of stuff! Here, lemme remember it all …"

Xemnas smacked himself on the head with his palm, as if to say, 'Why the hell did I even let him into the Organization again?!'

"I got it!" he exclaimed. "Okay, so … I think Luxord was the best so far! Well, Xaldy did good, too, but Luxy wins! He can have a cookie!!"

Roxas shook his head slowly. "Well, okay …" he turned to Olette and me and mutter lowly, "But I think he was kind of sucky. It's a bit country-sounding, and with his British accent, it sounds funny. Mediocre."

Hayner was above us in his little 'lights 'n' sounds' studio, but he was known for reading lips, so it didn't surprise us when he called down to the three of us, "I totally agree!" just loud enough for us to hear him.

"Well, with that we end for now until commercial. Remember to vote! We'll take a quick tally before Axel sings next time around. You have: Larxene, Marluxia, Vexen, Xaldin and Luxord to choose from so far. Please leave a review on this chapter or post a comment on youtube telling us your favorite singer of those! After that we'll go into round 2, in where Axel, Lexaeus, Saix, Zexion and Namine will sing. Afterwards will be the big finale! Then we shall have our Castle Oblivion Star. Remember to vote, it's crucial!" Roxas said enthusiastically.

Hayner dimmed the lights as the commercials came on. …


	10. Axy Sings, WOWZERS!

**Heehe, I hope you realize there's no ACTUAL youtube video, I just say it to make it sound ... real. Of course I couldn't actully direct this and tape it and post it on youtube! So ... yeah ... hope no one was silly enough to think that I had such powers. XD**

**-ahem- NOW ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER THAT WAS AMAZINGLY FUN TO WRITE AND IS MY FAVORITE!!!1!one**

**. . . Becuase I adore Axel and I had this picture in my mind that it would look like if he were to really sing this. I just hope i wrote it as well as I saw him in my head, hmm... **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"WELCOME BACK! It's now time for what I've been waiting for all night! My best friend –"

Hayner, Olette and I yell at the same time, "I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND?!"

Roxas winces. "Well, yeah, you all are, but … Axel was my friend first … and he's my best friend out of the Organization…"

We calm down some. "Oh," we all say.

The blonde show host clears his throat. "Anyway, the performance I've been most curious to see, done by my dear friend Axel … get on out here, Pyro!"

There's silence, and out of humor Hayner puts on cricket sounds.

Number XIII's brows slowly come together. "Ax…el?"

"Just play the music," came the redhead's voice from off-stage.

Hayner nodded to Roxas, as if to say, 'that's what we planned to do, anyway.'

Roxas smiled. "Then without further adieu, I give you Number 8 singing, 'There's A Good Reason These Tables Are Numbered, Honey, You Just Haven't Thought Of It Yet' by Panic! At The Disco."

Jazzy music began to play, and the second it did Axel came sliding out from left stage with shining black shoes with a plain black tuxedo and a top hat on, a sleek black cane hanging off of his wrist. Down the sides of his pant legs you could see one long, blood red stripe in the dressy fabric. His back was facing us, his pelvis thrust forward, his left hand tipping his hap down over one eye. "Slow it down," he smiled deviously in a whisper.

The jazz music slowed at he took a few grapevine steps over in one direction. He snapped his fingers as the beginning beat repeated over, getting faster. He tapped his foot in time with his snaps. "And – one, two, three!" he said, tossing of first his hat (revealing his red spikes tied up in a slightly messy ponytail), then his cane (which landed in Roxas's hand), and lastly his jacket of his tux. Underneath it was a loose blood red tie over a white shirt.

Axel flipped to face us as the time came for his lyrics.

"Please, leave all over coats, canes and top hats with the doorman.  
And from that moment, you'll be out of place and underdressed.  
I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it.  
Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and…" he sang while stepping backwards on the stage.

"Please, leave all over coats, canes and top hats with the doorman.  
And from that moment, you'll be out of place and underdressed.  
I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it.  
Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and choreographed," he repeated as he stepped forward this time, the music picking up right on cue.

"Because, when you're in black slacks with accentuating, off-white pin-stripes  
Everything goes accor-ding- to- plan," he said slowly, bending down in robotic movements with each syllable in his jazzy routine until his head was bowed and he was limp from the waist up. The music stopped for a second, but then:

He came to life, springing upwards and shooting a flame into the air with one fist, "I am the new cancer, never looked better. You can't stand it.  
I know because you say so under your breath.  
You're reading lips, 'When did he get all confident?'  
Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?

Never looked better.  
And you can't stand it!"

He danced wile singing it, but not as much as he did in the instrumental after that last verse! He did jazz hands and complicated dance steps in time with the melody, the whole time keeping himself balanced and smokin' hot (no pun or gay-sounding remark intended! He was literally, smoking, his tux undershirt beginning to flame). He did spin, and then a roll or two, a few movements while on his knees, then stood up again.

He chuckled to himself before the next verse:

"Next is a trip to the, the ladies room in vain.  
And I bet you just can't keep up with these fashionistas.  
Tonight, tonight you are, you are the whispering campaign.  
I bet to them your name is Cheap, and that to them you look like shit.  
Talk to the mirror, choke back tears, and keep telling yourself, 'I'm a diva'  
Oh, and the smokes in that cigarette box on table  
They just so happen to be laced- with- nitroglycerine

"I am the new cancer, never looked better. You can't stand it.  
I know because you say so under your breath.  
You're reading lips, 'When did he get all confident?'  
Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?

Never looked better, and you can't stand it!"

There was a big dance number now, and Hayner supplied an excellent light show to match Axel's flashy moves …

But again he was smoking, and soon his shirt burnt off completely. Olette gave a sharp little gasp, then a drunken-sounding giggle.

Roxas's eyes got wide for a second, because obviously he didn't expect to see Axel shirtless … on stage … in front of youtube watchers … and fanfiction readers.

You could tell that he was sweating slightly as he danced by the way the light glimmered off of his muscular skin, his red-striped black pants and red tie the only clothing he bore. And soon he picked up his jacket, slinging it over his shoulder as he sang:

"Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?

I've never looked better.  
And you can't stand it.

"Haven't you heard that I'm the new cancer?

I've never looked better.  
And you can't stand it," played the music as Axel sang, slowly getting faster to lead up to:

"And I know, and I know. It just doesn't feel like a night out  
with no one sizing you up.  
I've never been so surreptitious,  
so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch.

And I know, and I know. It just doesn't feel like a night out  
with no one sizing you up.  
I've never been so surreptitious,  
so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the punch."

Then it slowed down:

"And I know, and I know. It just doesn't feel like a night out  
with no one sizing you up.  
I've never been so surreptitious,  
so of course you'll be distracted when I spike the PUNCH!" he cried out as the final word, with a punch into the air in front of him, a flame bursting from his knuckles at the three judges, almost singeing them.

"How's that?" Axel panted, wiping a trickle of sweat off of the side of his face.

Roxas smiled for real for once tonight, and turned to the judges. With one hand on his hip he said smugly, "Yes, how was that, judges?" he lifted an eyebrow at them.

Xigbar shook his head. "Duuuude, Axel, where'd you bet those badass vocals from?!"

Demyx's mouth was wide open, speechless. "Uh … uh …" he stuttered. "Wowzers, Axy! I … I'm blown away! For real!"

Xemnas cocked his head to the side. "I'd have to say…"

You could feel everyone lean in little bit to hear what the silver-haired man was going to tell us …

"…That it was far too overdone. Flashy but not stylish at all. You could blind someone with such a seizure-like display."

'Buu!' came a crowd from the speakers as Hayner frowned and played the sound.

"What? I'm being honest!" retorted Xemnas.

Roxas stuck his tongue out at his Superior when he wasn't looking.

"Critical bastard," Axel spat as he strut off stage, slipping on his tuxedo's black jacket.

The show host sighed and turned to face Olette's camera. "Well, I think he was by far the best singer and most interesting performance. But it's really up to you, voters! – Next we'll post the round 1 (Larxene through Luxord) tally results. See you soon!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**And oh, I chose this song becuase Axel is 'smoking hot', and so he's 'the new cancer' ... get it? Smoking? Cancer? I'm stupid, I know. But when I began this fic and heard P!ATD's song, I thought: OMG AXEL!!1!oneone**


	11. Commercial, HAHA

- - -

_-We see Saix's icy blue hair from behind as the camera view comes closer to him. "Whatcha up to, Saix?" says the person with the camera. "Just tallying some votes, Demyx." "Who's winning?" "Out of round one, I'm not sure yet; there aren't many votes … at least, not ones that count. Half of them are from some girl named Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare, and she's our director! The director can't vote, it's ludicrous; especially when she's voting for everyone equally." "Then we better ask more people to vote …" –Saix laughs- "This isn't very popular, Number 9 … not many people ARE voting." "Oh … well … what if I make a commercial asking them to vote?" –Saix still doesn't look at Demyx- "How would you do that?" "I could record this conversation…" "What…?! …Demyx, you already did! WE TOLD YOU NOT TO – I'm telling Superior!!" "…Oh noes."_

- - -


	12. Lexy Sings, WTF?

"Hello Lexy! And what're you going to sing?" Demyx asked with the mic in his hands, pointing it at the tall brunette.

"Demyx, what the hell! I'm the show host!" Roxas burst in.

"But you were late," Demyx said with a pout. Roxas held out his hand, motioning his fingers as if to say, 'hand it over!' IX reluctantly handed the microphone to him.

"I was only late because I was hunting you down! You and your …"

"Blasted commercials?" Xigbar offered as he walked by and sat in his zebra-striped chair.

Roxas nodded. "yeah, you and your blasted – wait, what? **Blasted**?!"

Xigbar nodded. "I got it from Luxord. He says it a lot. Along with 'bloody' and 'bugger'."

"Doesn't 'bugger' mean … um … the eff-word?" Demyx asked innocently as he, too, sat down in his chair (although not zebra-striped) at the judges' table, taking a sip of Xigbar's XIII SQuash.

"Hey, I was drinking that!"

"You're not anymore," I chuckled from my little writing station.

Olette shook her head, making her chocolate curls bounce. "Shouldn't we get on with the show?"

"Oh!! Right, right!" Roxas laughed, reminding himself. He cleared his throat. "Ah-heh-hem!" He smiled as Olette panned the camera back over to him. "We're here once again on Organization Idol, awaiting Lexaeus to grace us with his singing voice. So give a warm round of applause for the big guy!"

He waved awkwardly and then turned to step onto the stage, taking hold of the microphone stand. "And it's awesome to be here, Roxas. And for all of you at home, I'll be singing 'Fortunate Son' by Creedence Clearwater Revival."

Hayner lowered the lights, setting one spotlight on Number V. Music played for a moment, and then his clear, somewhat rustic voice rang out:

"Some folks are born made to wave the flag,  
Ooh, they're red, white and blue!" At this, Hayner turned off all the lgihts, then lit the colors as they were named, giving Lexaeus an American-flag look.

"And when the band plays 'Hail to the chief',  
Ooh, they point the cannon at you, Lord,

"It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no senator's son, son.  
It ain't me, it ain't me; I ain't no fortunate one, no,

"Yeah!  
Some folks are born silver spoon in hand,  
Lord, don't they help themselves, oh.  
But when the taxman comes to the door,  
Lord, the house looks like a rummage sale, yes,

"It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no millionaire's son, no.  
It ain't me, it ain't me; I ain't no fortunate one, no.

"Some folks inherit star spangled eyes,  
Ooh, they send you down to war, Lord,  
And when you ask them, 'How much should we give?'  
Ooh, they only answer more! More! More!"

The lights turned into a strobing effect of army colors, green and brown and khaki blotches of light swirling around the brunette. He smiled as he sang the finale:

"It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no military son, son.  
It ain't me, it ain't me; I ain't no fortunate one, one.

"It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no fortunate one, no no no,  
It ain't me, it ain't me, I ain't no fortunate son, no no no…"

Throughout the song he did a few simple steps at music-only intervals, but mostly what you saw was him swaying to the song's melodic charm.

Xemnas shrugged and nodded as the buff member finished up.

"Judges?" Roxas hinted.

Xemnas wet his lips and said, "Well, he certainly has quite the voice when he wants to say something, doesn't he?"

Xiggy gave a thumbs up. "Not too shabby, man."

The Sitar player had a twisted look on his face. "I dunno what I think…" he said slowly, "It was … kinda … um, almost like … uh …"

"Not quite the real thing, right?" Xigbar offered.

Demyx thought for a second. "Yeah, I guess. But it was still good."

Roxas shook his head. "If it were any other song, it would have been bad, I'll tell you that, readers/watchers/voters. Because Lexaeus really CAN'T sing, but if it's just right … he can in an odd way, as you all witnessed tonight. Anyway, we'll take a quick break and be back after these messages."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Er ... no comment. I think. -rubs back of head- -sweatdrop-**

**I'll just go type something else now. ... three chapters for this in one night; my, my how tiring. -yawns-**

**-glances at bedroom clock- HOLY SHIT IT'S 10:45 ALREADY?! I HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW! (well, homeschool ... but still, I have to be ready by 10:00 a.m. for class, which is in about 11 hours, and that means I have to be awake by 9:00, which in is about 10 hours, so ... yeah. I like to sleep. And if I want to do that, I better hit the hay NOWWW. See you all soon!!)**


	13. Saix, Um, Sings?

**Be afraid, be very afraid ...**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Well hello everyone! It looks like to me that out of round 1 (Larxene through Luxord only) we have … surprisingly enough Vexen, as well as Luxord as the highest voted! Poor Marluxia, Larxene, and Xaldin didn't cut it as lucky. In round 2, we only had two people go so far, being my buddy Axel and Lexaeus. Between the two of them for round 2, it seems it's a tie between how many hated votes and hot many loved votes, which is pretty weird! Some people loved Axel's performance, and some hated it. Some people loved Lexaeus's, and some hated it. But round 2 – being Numbers V and VIII - are not related to the tally, so … yeah … I just wasted a minutes of your life (and the show) by rambling BECAUSE WE HAVE NO FREAKING SCRIPT." Roxas panted, saying most of that in one breath. He took a swig of XIII SQuash and continued, "Anyway, onto the next contestant! Which, for you all tonight, is second-in-command Saix. Knock 'em dead, man."

"No, seriously … knock 'em dead. The more hearts the better." Xemnas muttered lowly to himself.

The stage went dim and blue-grey with lighting as music came on. "'Macy's Day Parade' by Green Day, preformed by Saix." Hayner said into his own microphone up in his sound booth.

"Hey that's my job," Roxas complained, but sighed and sat down as Saix came strolling down stage.

"Today's a Macy's day parade  
The night of the living dead is on it's way  
With the credit report for duty call  
It's a lifetime guarantee  
Stuffed in a coffin, 10 for free  
Red light special at the mausoleum

Give me something that I need  
Satisfaction guaranteed to you  
What's the consolation prize  
Caught in these side dreams of hope

When I was kid I thought  
I wanted all the things that haven't got  
Oh, but I learned the hardest way  
Then I realized what it took  
To tell the difference between thieves and crooks  
Let's learn, me and you

Give me something that I need  
Satisfaction guaranteed  
'Cause I'm thinking about a brand new home  
One I've never known  
'Cause now I know it's all that I wanted…"

Everyone sat in silence for minute before Roxas broke the ice by saying, "Very depressing, Saix."

Saix shrugged, his usual deadpan expression slapped on his face.

"But, I'm not the judge here. What do you think, Xem– wait. Demyx, are you … are you _crying_?"

"O-only a l-little. It's just … so … sad. 'Moving' i-is the right w-word, I th-think …" replied the mullet-haired dirty blonde.

Roxas raised an eyebrow and looked to Xemnas. He shook his head. "Anyway, Xemnas, as I was saying: what are your thoughts?"

"I personally like the song's beat … but not the talk about 'dreams of hope'. There is no hope in a Nobody; we don't have hearts, after all."

"We do t-too!" Demyx cried. "Mean old Xemmy! We have hearts …"

The show host cleared his throat. "You're the last person to express their opinion, Xigbar … so tell us, what's on your mind?"

"I think Saix was holding back on us. Dude, VII, where the hell has your voice been? You actually sounded emotional for once! Sounds weird coming from you."

"You saying I have a bad voice?"

"As if! No, man, I just mean that it was good in a new kind of way. Like it's something I never expected to hear from you, that's all."

Saix nodded. "Very well. But isn't it time to cut to commercial?"

"Sure is!" Roxas piped up. "And so, post your opinions on Saix's … um … slow performance and enjoy a Orbit commercial!"

"Slow?!" barked Saix as everything faded to black.

- - -


	14. Commercial, HEEHE

**Joke was stolen, sorry. I DO NOT OWN THIS JOKING COMMERCIAL.  
--There, I said it twice so that you all get the idea.**

**Anyway, it's a comic on DevniantART by Ichigo-Cream, and can be found at:**

http:// ichigo-cream. deviantart. com /art/KH2-Got-a-dirty-mouth- 67956894  
**(please take out the spaces to view)**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_-Riku is dressed in an Organization XIII cloak and his clinging to Roxas-_

_-Axel storms in, angry-_

"_YOU SON OF A BISCUIT EATER!" says Axel._

"_WHAT THE FRENCH TOAST?!" retorts Roxas._

"_AFTER ALL THE TIMES WE HAD TOGETHER YOU'RE DUMPING ME FOR SOME LINK LICKER?!" Axel bellows._

"_PICKLE YOU, CAMQUAD!" Riku snaps._

"_Got a dirty mouth? Clean it up with new Obit's Sea-Salt gum!" -Demyx comes in, dressed in a frilly outfit and holding up a pack of gum-_

_-Riku, Axel and Roxas smile with stress marks on their foreheads-_

"_FABULOUS!! … For a good clean feeling, no matter what!!"_

_-in the background- "I'll kill you, cooite king!" "LINT LICKER!!!"_

- - -


	15. Zexy Sings Real Sexy, NOT

**I FOUND A VIDEO ON YOUTUBE THAT FITS THIS PERFECTLY. I DIDN'T MAKE IT BUT LOVE THE PERSON WHO DID. looky look:** _youtube . com/ watch?v (equals) v5wcwk -v- yg_

**O.o**

**I love this song. I have it on my MP3 player. But ... to hear/picutre in my head ZEXION singing, well ... erm ... -cough- you'll see. **

**--although, i don't mean anything by this, i hope you know. i know Zex isn't emo at all, i'm just poking fun at how everyone thinks the shorty is emo when he so isn't expect for that hair. seriously, his hair and the internet emo joke is the reasoning for my song choice. LOLOLOLOL.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"How sad," Olette sighed as we got ready for the next performance. "There's only two more, then the final vote, and then … we're done."

"Not entirely," I told her with a smile. "Demyx, Hayner and I came up with a plan that no one knows about."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really!" I confirmed. "Here, lean in and I'll tell you…"

"OHMIGOSH, YAYYY!" she squealed, jumping up as soon as I was done. "That's brilliant, Pence! An 'after show' of bloopers of non-competitive singing! It'll be s much fun," Olette said happily as she positioned her camera.

I nodded. "It was Demyx's idea. And he needed us to help him, including you. Think we should sing a trio, Olette? Me, you, and Hayner?"

She frowned for a second in thought. "Hmm, I'm not sure … I mean, we could, but I'm a bit tone deaf."

"But that's the fun of it! C'mon, sing one with me and Hayner. If not, you'll have to suffer while he and I sing …"

She giggled. "Okay, sure, I'll sing with you two. Got any ideas for a song, though?"

"I don't, but Hayner said he did. Roxas is going to sing by himself and with Axel! Imagine that duet … yikes …"

"Shut up, Pence! Roxas sings pretty well! And Axel does, too."

"Yeah, but Axel's show-off-ish."

She shrugged. "Well anyway, Zexion is up and then Namine – since she lives here, too, even if she's not an Organization member – and then we'll tally up the round 2 votes, and then compare between rounds 1 and 2, and then it's complete!"

"…And that much closer to having some fun!" I finished for her.

She smiled and above us Hayner winked to Demyx, signaling that we had the camera woman on our side.

Roxas cleared his throat and grabbed his mic, preparing for the opening speech. "You're watching Castle Oblivion Idol and I'm your host, Roxas. The fourth contestant in round 2 is our very own Zexion, mind games and all. Get on stage, Bookworm!"

Zexion came out clad in tight denim jeans, black nails, eyeliner, and a black 'Alkaline Trio' band shirt. His hair was worn in it's usual flipped-over-one-eye style, the silver-lavender color shining in the spotlight.

Roxas's eye twitched, and so did just about everyone else's. "Um … so … I see you dressed up special for your song like Axel had," said the blonde weakly.

Zexion nodded. In a flat voice he said, "Let's get this over with. I'll be singing 'Emo Kid' by Adam and Andrew."

Xigbar blinked a few timed and Xemnas, for once in his non-existence, began to crack up. "This is going to be good-strange." They said at the same time, Xemnas saying, 'good' while Xigbar said, 'strange'.

The lights went red as a slow, basic tempo filled the large black speakers.

"_Dear Diary,  
Mood: Apathetic _"_My life is spiraling downward.  
I couldn't get enough money to go to the Blood Red Romance and Suffocate Me Dry concert.  
It sucks cause they play some of my favorite songs like "Stab My Heart Because I Love You" and "Rip Apart My Soul" and of course "Stabby Rip Stab Stab".  
And It doesn't help that I couldn't get my hair to do that flippy thing either, like that guy from that band can do.  
Some days, you know... _"I'm an emo kid, non-conforming as can be  
You'd be non-conforming too if you look just like me  
I have paint on my nails and makeup on my face  
I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs  
"'Cause I feel real deep when dressing in drag  
I call it freedom of expression, most just call me a fag  
Our dudes look like chicks and chicks look like dykes  
Cause emo is one step below transvestite

"Stop my breathing and slit my throat  
I must be emo  
I don't jump around when I go to shows  
I must be emo

"I'm dark and sensitive with low self esteem  
The way I dress makes everyday feel like Halloween  
I have no real problems but I like to make believe  
I stole my sister's mascara now I'm grounded for a week  
Sulking and writing poetry are my hobbies  
I can't get through a Hawthorne Heights album without sobbing  
Girls keep breaking up with me, It's never any fun  
They say they already have a pussy, they don't need another one

"Stop my breathing and slit my throat  
I must be emo  
I don't jump around when I go to shows  
I must be emo  
Dye in my hair and polish on my toes  
I must be emo  
I play guitar and write suicide notes  
I must be emo

"_My life is just a black abyss... Ya know.. It's so dark.  
And it's suffocating me, grabbing a hold of me and tightening its grip, tighter than a pair of my little sisters jeans... Which look great on me by the way._

"When I get depressed I cut my wrist in every direction  
Hearing songs about getting dumped gives me an erection  
I write in a live journal and wear thick rimmed glasses  
I tell my friends I bleed black and cry during classes  
I'm just a bad, cheap imitation of Goth  
You can read me 'Catcher In the Rye' and watch me jack off  
I wear skin tight clothes while hating my life  
If I said that I like girls I'd only be half right

"I look like I'm dead and dress like a homo  
I must be emo  
Screw Xbox I play old school Nintendo  
I must be emo  
I like to whine and hate my parentals  
"I must be emo  
Me and my friends all look like clones  
I must be eeemoooo…

"_My parents don't get me, ya know..  
They think I'm gay just because they saw me kiss a guy.. Well, a couple guys.. But still, I mean, it's the 2000's, can't 2 or 4 dudes make out with each other without being gay.  
I mean, chicks dig that kinda thing anyways.  
I don't know diary, sometimes I think you are the only one that gets me. You're my best friend. _

"_…I feel like tacos._" Zexion muttered the last time into the microphone before jumping off the strange and landing in front of Roxas, whom had a queer look on his face.

"Um … well … er … judges?"

Xemnas was laughing hysterically. "I … just love … that song."

II raised an eyebrow at his Superior before saying, "It was done well, maybe even better than those Adam and Andrew guys. But for you to go and pick _that_ song … jeez, Zexion. Just … I mean … **jeez**!!"

Demyx looked with wide eyes at his fellow Org member. "Does Zexy need a hug?"

Zexion back away slightly from him. "No, Demyx, that's quite all right –"

"Too late now, I'm gonna hug you!" he grinned with his eyes closed and glomped Zexion down to the ground. "Cheer up, emo kid, cheer up, cheer up!" he repeated, rubbing his cheek against Zexion's hair.

"GET- OFF- OF- ME!" VI yelled as he pushed at Demyx to get off, since the Sitar player was much heavier than he appeared to be … at least, that's what the short emo kid had told me later on.

"So … um … that concludes Zexion's performance?" Roxas said slowly with a confused/unsure look on his face.

Hayner shrugged and just cut to commercial without bothering to ask if it was okay yet.

- - -


	16. Aw, Nami Sings!

**And this is our last contestant, waaa! It's like ... at the rate I'm going ... I'll finish this story either today or tomorrow! Nuuu!! Not cool, man, not cool ...**

**There will be two more commercials (one as the next chapter and one before the 'bloopers'), one last tally of rounds 1 and 2 votes, and then ... -drum roll please- ... THE WINNER OF CASTLE OBLIVION IDOL, OMFG. --And then a sort of after show that isn't part of the real competition but is instead a bunch of random KH2 people coming in and deciding to sing or play a song. I'll have Riku there, by the way, since for a long time he was wearing the Org cloak. **

**ANYWHO, read on, loyal fans, read on!!!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"…And we're back to Organization Idol! But don't let that fool you, for our FINAL contestant of both round 2 and the entire show is Namine, who isn't an Organization member but a resident of Castle Oblivion. So let's bring out dear little Nami and have her use her cute voice to sing something for us."

A mousy blonde girl came walking from behind a curtain center stage and smiled nervously, her fingers laced together in front of her. She was wearing a long white dress with pearly sequins running in a rose pattern down one side of her dress, with a few faux pearls along the strapless upper piece. Her blonde hair, like always, was pulled over her right shoulder, but a silken white butterfly pin was nestled just above her ear on her left side, and she was wearing the tiniest bit of mascara, hardly noticeable, but just enough to give her eyes and extra kick. Speaking of her eyes, they sparkled a happy shade of indigo.

"Hello, Roxas," she said softly. "Should I say what I'm going to sing?" He smiled and nodded to the mic stand, which she placed her delicate artists hands around. "It's one of my favorite songs; 'Here With Me' by Dido."

Demyx smiled and gave her a thumbs up, and Namine closer her eyes and softened her facial features as the lights dimmed to a soft glowing color like sunset or sunrise. The music came on.

She licked her lips and took a deep breath, and then Namine sang,

"I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here  
And I don't want to move a thing  
It might change my memory

Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
But I can't hide  
I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me

I don't want to call my friends  
They might wake me from this dream  
And I can't leave this bed  
Risk forgetting all that's been

Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
But I can't hide  
I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me

No, I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me."

Everyone gave Namine an open-mouthed look of awe. Then they applauded (well, except for Xemnas). Even I stopped typing for a moment to clap.

"Not very fancy; All you did was walk around, do a few arm movements, sway in place and sing. Boring if you ask me," scoffed Xemnas.

"Nuh-uh!" Demyx countered with his adorable childish charm. "I think it was really, really pretty, not boring at all! Don't listen to him, Nami! He's just a dumb meanie-head."

Xigbar's gold eye was kind as he said, "That was very nice, Namine. As if anyone else could do better than that! Let's see them try."

Namine nodded. "Thank you," she said, a tiny blush creeping up onto her pale complexion.

Roxas nudged her. "Don't worry about Xemnas, she's meant to be the critical one here. I think Saix's was the boring one," he told her with a wink.

She smiled whole-heartedly now. "Thanks!"

The show host looked out at the crowd – well, the camera and into the eyes of the internet crowd – and said happily, "And thus concludes Castle Oblivion Idol! After a short commercial break we'll come back and tally up the final votes! Remember … the member with the most votes will be our Idol Star! Keep ringing in those reviews and comments, and we'll have a winner in no time. See you soon, everyone."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

**If anyone was wondering, I do favor Namine a little ... I adore her, she's so cute ... have you ever heard her voice in Japanese? We all knwo her english voice is Brittney Snow, which is very popular and I like her too, but Nami's Japanese voice (don't remember the name, -sweatdrop-) is so kawaii that you just want to glomp her! Especially in KH:CoM. Haha, i'm rambling again ... but anyway, my personal favorite preformances (even though my vote doesn't count, LAWL) are Axel-sama and Namine-chan.**

**NOW TO COMMERCIAL, YAYY! --And oh, Riku'sGal1018, i liek your idea for Demyx bugging Larxene ... hmm ... maybe a tampon commercial since she seems to fight as if she has PMS. XD ... I'm so evil. But so is she, lawl. I like ehr but hate her, haha. Larxene ... D:**


	17. Commercial, LAWL! And AN

**Thank you Riku'sGal1018 for the idea of Demyx bugging Larx. I thiugh a tampon commercial was appropiate since she fightd with PMS. Really. Haven't you noticed?! 8DD -shot multiple times-**

- - -

"_Larxy." "What?" "Laaaaarxy." "Whaaat?" "Larxy!" "What!" "Larx-eeene," "What." "Hey Larx?" "What?!" "…Why does your hair look like a Heartless?" "What do you mean?" "I mean you have antennae like a bug or a Shadow Heartless!" "What the fu--, Demyx?!" "...And Larxy?" "-sigh- What??" "How come I found these in your room? They look like a straighter version of your antennae hair!" –Larxene turns red with anger when she sees Demyx holding up a box of her tampons- "DEMYX YOU LITTLE __#$&()+----!!__!" –she takes out her kunai, which spark with lightning- "Waaaa! Zexy, Zexy! Larxene's saying bad words and threatening meeee!" _

_New Antennae Tampons. For a bendable, comfortable period.  
(Sponsored by Sitarisements.) _

_- - - _

**. . . ohmigosh, before I forget, I have this to say:**

**better do any last-minute votes now, people! If you're a new reader, I encourage you to vote while you still can! I'm tallying up the votes and determining the winner IN THE CHAPTER RIGHT AFTER THIS. Which means: the voting booth shall be closed when i post the next chapter! So vote your arses off and we'll see who the Castle Oblivion Star will be!! **

**Oh, and one last thing: I love you all, because this story has 1,547 hits and 36 reviews! Keep it up!!**


	18. Finale

**Monster Heartless is an energy drink like Monster or Red Bull, and Doorbells are like Ding-Dongs, and Cady Fluff is Cotton Candy. Just so you know... XD**

**And like in all my crack fics, there has to be some random, sugar-high-enduced insanity by SOMEONE. You'll see who I picked on this time . . . mwah ha ha . . . **

**But now it's over and I want to cry. Well, at least I have my after show!!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"'Sing once again with me, our strange duet … my power over you grows stronger yet ...'"

"Roxas! Wake up, dude! The show's back!" Xigbar said, waving a hand in front of his face.

His eyes were closed but he felt the air pass in front of his nose, and his eyes popped open. "Huh? Oh, sorry. I was kind of somewhere else just now."

"Yeah, and you were singing 'Phantom of the Opera'." Number 2 replied with rolling his eyes (err, well, _eye_ since he wears an eye patch).

"It's a good play!" Roxas said defensively. I know him, and he's actually a sap for stuff like that deep down; he loves musicals, especially the darker ones.

"Don't you mean _movie_, XIII?"

"It was a play first," he said stiffly.

"Whatever." Xigbar said, turning around and heading back to his fuzzy zebra chair at the judges table. "All I know is, this is the last thingamajig we have to do and then we're done. So let's get the tally and end this bad boy!"

The spiky blonde sighed. "Yeah, okay. But I must admit … this was kind of fun. I'll miss doing this."

"No you won't!" Olette said happily as she bounded around the room, the camera sitting idle in the corner. "Because we're doing something after it's all said and done! And guess what Roxy-kins?"

Roxas raised an eyebrow and leaned away as Olette playfully leaned against his shoulder. "What…?"

"YOU GET TO SING!" she yelled while laughing hysterically.

Roxas turned to be as Olette skipped away. "She have anything … energetic … over commercial?"

"Just a few cans of Heartless Monster and a couple Doorbells."

"…Which is basically energy drinks and sugar cakes."

"Pretty much," I replied, not caring.

"Pence, you were sick that day the Twilight Town Academy went to the carnival, weren't you?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked as Roxas came closer, a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Well, that day Olette discovered Candy Fluff and caffeine. Do you know what it did to her?!"

"Um … no?"

"It made her completely INSANE! We can't have an insane camera man –"

"Camera **woman**," Olette sang from across the room.

Roxas sighed, his annoyance reaching peaking level. "Find a way to calm her down, Pence. NOW."

I winced and got up slowly, walking around the steaming show host. "I-I'll calm her d-down, I sw-swear!"

"Good," he said darkly before lifting up his sprits again and preparing his ending speech. I mimed wiping my forehead. "_Phew_."

"**PENCEY-POO**!"

"O-Olette? It's time to sit down and work the camera. We have the ending of a show to do …"

"Aw, Pencey, don't you want to play with meh?"

"Olette, I think you have a low tolerance for caffeine and sugar … you should drink some water to flush it out of your system …"

"What are you, muh doctor? Chill out, Pence! I'm fine," she said in a sleepy tone. She yawned. "Wh-why am I so tired now?"

"Because you reached a sugar crash! The energy drinks wore off!" I said a little frustrated. "Now come on, Olette, go to the camera and work it so that I can go back to my typing."

"You and your typing … you've been doing it all night! It's so … _boring_," she said , acting so very out of character; normally she's the one reminding us to do our summer homework or study or something. But now ... damn, I should have never let her have sugar!

"Olette … please … just go to the camera."

"Okay, okay! Man, Pence, you're so pushy. Let's just get this over with so that we can have that after show and par-tay!"

I sat down at my desk and hit my head twice before taking a breath and continuing my record of this strange, randomly made, Oblivion Idol. Xemnas and his ideas … and Roxas having to drag us into them …

The camera was rolling again and Hayner turned up the lights, pointing the brightest one at Roxas. The host shook the hair out of his eyes as he said, "Well, everyone, it's been long and it's been entertaining, and it's been all thanks to Xemnas, who was bored out of his mind. Thanks to his (bloody) ingenious idea, we gave to you tonight a whole parade of singing, genres of music, and … -sigh- … unpredictable commercials created by Demyx. And now we give you the moment you've all been on the edge of your seats for …"

Xemnas muttered lowly to himself, "Now that we're nearing the end I think I regret all of this …"

"…The tally of all the votes for both rounds 1 and 2 …"

"Please, Roxas, just get it over with!" Xigbar said out loud, but the blonde ignored him.

"And they are as follows:

"Larxene has a total of 2 negative votes and 3 positive ones.  
Marluxia has a total of 2 negative votes and 1 positive one.  
Vexen has 1 vote negative and 1 vote positive.  
Xaldin has 2 negative and 1 positive votes.  
Luxord was given 0 negative votes and 1 positive vote.  
Axel has 2 negative vote and 5 positive ones.  
Lexaeus has a total of 0 negative votes and 2 positive.  
Saix was given 0 negative and 0 positive.  
Zexion received 0 negative and 4 positive.  
And lastly, Namine earned 0 negative votes and 3 positive votes.

"It was hard, because so many came close ... Some by one or two votes. But in the end, one prevailed by the exploding performance they gave us. And so by popularity you all voted for … AXEL! CONGRATULATIONS! You are the Star of the Organization! You win your own CD contract with Dark Keyblade Studios, and 1,000,000 munny! The runner-up is Zexion, who gets 500,000 munny! Namine and Larxene are tied for 3rd place and each receive a tiny trophy and 1,000 munny. Thank you everyone for reading, watching, voting, and reviewing/commenting!

"…Thus concludes Oblivion Idol. I hope you enjoyed tonight's show! Once again, I'm Roxas your host, thank you and good ni–" Roxas said happily, a relieved look on his face; but he was cut off by...

Demyx cutting in, taking XIII's microphone from him; he said into the camera, "Please, everyone, don't go away! – Stand by for bloopers and extras after the show, hosted by me, Number IX! Some people will sing and entertain us for a hilarious, Hayner-Pence-Olette supported broadcast!"

In the background we could see Axel setting off indoor-safe fireworks, Larxene pouting that she didn't win and glaring mischievously at Axel (probably planning to torture him later for winning), Namine skipping around happily with Kairi, who was backstage this whole time helping, and decided to come out to celebrate with her Other. Also there was Zexion, who seemed not to care that he was won anything, but he did shove the munny in his pockets, the slightest trace of a smirk on his face.

And then Hayner dimmed the lights for the last time, the show finally over. Well, the real show that is …

But next we'll have the 'after show'. …

- - - - -


	19. AFTERSHOW part 1

--**slurps strawberry Jell-O into her mouth--  
Konnichiwa, mina! Sorry for the wait. And even waiting might not pay off becuase this first part of the after show is kind of ... weak. Very weak, actually. But I'm in a bit of a wiritng slump. Gomen! Anyway, pease feel free to drop a review to tell me if you hated this, and perhas encourage me to do better...? ****Yeahhh ... D: ... it sucks. DX**

_------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------- _

- - - - -

**-AFTERSHOW-  
_bloopers, extra songs, and chaos all around.  
_**_Sponsored by Hayner-Pence-Olette Studios and Sitarisements. _

--

Well hiya, everyone! I'm Pence your narrator, and you're now witnessing the Castle Oblivion Idol after show. For those of you who are reading this on fanfiction, there will be chapters titled 'aftershow part 1' and so on until everything has been shown. On that note, let's begin!

For our first little blooper, we caught Roxas singing behind the stage. Right now I have Olette with me with a tiny hand-held camera. We're recording him right now …

"Looks like he's enjoying himself, heehee. Hey, Pence, what song is that?"

"I think … 'The Kill' by 30 Seconds to Mars." I guessed while listening to the lyrics.

"He sounds pretty good!" Olette smiled, zooming in on Roxas's face, his blue eyes closed while he held a silent mic to his lips.

"What if I wanted to break  
Laugh it all off in your face  
What would you do?  
What if I fell to the floor  
Couldn't take all this anymore  
What would you do, do, do?

"Kill  
Break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you

"What if I wanted to fight  
Beg for the rest of my life  
What would you do?  
You say you wanted more  
What are you waiting for  
I'm not running from you

"Kill  
Break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you

"I tried to be someone else  
But nothing seemed to change  
I know now, this is who I really am inside  
Falling from myself  
Falling for a chance  
I know now, this is who I really am…" he sang, dancing around and around in circles, lost in the beat in his head and the sound of his own voice.

"Kill  
Break me down  
Bury me, bury me  
I am finished with you, you, you  
Look in my eyes  
You're killing me, killing me  
All I wanted was you  
Come, break me down  
Break me down  
Break me down

"What if I wanted to break...?" Roxas cut off at the end when his whirled around to find the tiny camera's lens gazing at him.

"Busted!" Hayner laughed as he shined a spotlight at me and Olette. We ran for our lives while Roxas chased us, a keyblade at the ready.

"Get back here you two! I'll kill you!! It was your idea, wasn't it, Pence?! OLETTE! GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!!! I'm going to rip out that tape!!" he wailed, shaking his black keyblade at us.

Suddenly Axel grabbed him from under his arms, swinging him off balance, the keyblade falling out of his hands. "Roxy! Let's sing together!!"

"What?!"

"Pleeeease, Roxy? Just one song! And Hayner helped me pick out a good one …"

"Axel! Let go of me! I have to go kill my friends…!"

"Aw, Roxas, you're no fun." The redhead pouted. He squeezed Roxas tighter and chuckled, "Come with me, c'mon! Just one song and then you can go kill them."

Roxas looked up at his older friends and frowned. "Axel, what's that smell?"

He shrugged and released Roxas. "What smell?"

"Your breath, stupid! And you're acting kind of funny …"

**((As a side note, we later found out that Axel helped himself to some celebratory beer. He is about 18-or-so, and it may have been legal to drink at that age decades ago, but … well, it's not now. He is the rebellious type, though. He wasn't completely drunk, but he sure as hell was loopy. Maybe this explains why this fic is rated T …)) **

"I'm just …happy that I won, that's all! Now, um … let's sing! I was thinking Milkshake."

"…Milkshake?!"

"Sure, Roxas! You know, that rocked out one by Goodnight Nurse?"

"Oh. I thought you meant the one by Kelis …"

Axel waved a lazy hand. "Beh, they have the same lyrics anyway. Hey, hey, want to do a little dancing with it, too? Might be fun!"

Olette, who was recording this from a distance, whispered to me, "What's up with Axel? He's acting kind of …out of character."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, and you weren't when you were on sugar?"

She frowned and replied stiffly, "I'm fine now. And at least it was sugar. But Axel I don't think is OOC on sugar…"

I shrugged, not caring. "Hey, this after show is all about the swing of things, Olette. Let's just sit back and watch."

Hayner called out to me from the lighting booth, "Ain't that the truth, man! And it looks like Roxas agreed to sing. We're getting this on film, right?"

"Sure are!" Olette called, motioning to her camera.

And then Hayner started the music …

"Ready Roxy? I'll sing the first verse, and then you, and then we'll sing together!"

"Um, okay … sure …"

Axel laid his arm over Roxas shoulder and lowered the microphone on the stand to in front of their mouths, and soon Axel was singing:

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
its better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge

And then Roxas came in with:

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
its better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge…

And then they sang together, their voices intermingling:

"I know you want it,  
the thing that makes me,  
what the guys go crazy for.  
They lose their minds,  
the way I wind,  
I think it's time

"la la-la la la,  
warm it up.  
lala-lalala,  
the boys are waiting

"la la-la la la,  
warm it up.  
lala-lalala,  
the boys are waiting

Axel came in again with:

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
its better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge

Then Roxas again:

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
its better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge…

And then together for the rest of the song:

"Once you get involved,  
everyone will look this way-so,  
you must maintain your charm,  
same time maintain your halo,  
just get the perfect blend,  
plus what you have within,  
then next his eyes are squint,  
then he's picked up your scent…

lala-lalala,  
warm it up,  
lala-lalala,  
the boys are waiting,

lala-lalala,  
warm it up,  
lala-lalala,  
the boys are waiting!

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
its better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge

My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
and they're like,  
its better than yours,  
damn right its better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
but I have to charge!"

By this point they were finished, but not before halfway through they were laughing while they were singing, Axel making Roxas dance awkwardly. Roxas could dance, but … not as well as Axel. So watching the redhead trying to force stylized dance movements on our blonde friend proved to be amusing.

Hayner was laughing harder than I've ever seen him laugh, pointing blindly at Roxas's red face and sweaty forehead. "Never knew you were such a wild dancer, there, buddy!"

"Oh, shut it, Hayner!" Roxas yelled, but he was smiling nonetheless.

…And thus concludes the Oblivion After Show Part 1! Sort of short, sorry. But right now Roxas is glaring at me and Olette, still ready to kill us …

- - -


	20. AFTERSHOW part 2

**...Awkard ending on this one. Mehh, I was being so0o0o0o lazy. Gomenasai! **

**But anyway, laugh it up, huzzah. **

**On a side note, this is now tied with Friends and Memories for reviews. Could we possibly go past 44? Heehe. I love you all. **

**AND THIS IS RANDOM: Don't you guys agree that a good song for Kairi wouldda been 'Dear Diary' by P!nk? I do... and she was briefly (ever so briefly) in this fic when she came from backstage to cheer Namine on for winning something. BUT she can't sing in this becuase she's not part of the Org or lives in Castle Oblivion, haha. And so, I leave you to your reading now. **

------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------------------------------

**- - - - --**

**AFTERSHOW-  
**_**bloopers, extra songs, and chaos all around.  
**Sponsored by Hayner-Pence-Olette Studios and Sitarisements. _

--

And now here's part two. For this, we dug up an OLD video from back when the Organization was old and Demyx had just arrived, the first 9 members being the only members. Demyx was just as childish then as he is now, perhaps even more-so. And so he gave us this tape he recorded so long ago of a duo a little … high off something … singing together. For the record, you have Axel to blame for spiking their drinks. And also for the record, the song they were singing was 'Famous Last Words' by My Chemical Romance.

"Alright, Hayner, role it!" Olette called out, a bowl of newly popped popcorn in her hands. She held it out to me and Demyx, who sat happily on an old couch in the back of the room.

_It opens up as someone creeping around the corner of a white hallway, and then walking a ways down. You begin to hear faint music, and then a group of voices … _

_"Now I know  
That I can't make you stay  
But where's your heart  
But where's your heart  
But where's your..." _

_A visual comes in now, and you see Saix and Xemnas next to one another screaming into a hairbrush in front of a mirror, their eyes closed. _

_"And I know  
There's nothing I could say  
To change that part  
To change that part  
To change... _

_"So many  
Bright lights to cast a shadow  
But can I speak?  
Well is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A life that's so demanding  
I get so weak  
A loveless soul demanding  
I can't speak –" _

"W-was that a butt-bump? Are they … dancing?!" Roxas bursts in, staring puzzled at the projection screen.

"I think so," I replied, laughing my ass off.

"Pence, look!" Olette giggled, her hair bouncing back and forth as she rocked with laughter, pointing at the screen.

_Taking two lighters from Axel – who was amused and pleased with himself for spiking their drinks – and began waving them in the air while they sang, forgetting the limits of the mirror and the hairbrush. _

_"I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you could say can stop me going home!" _

_…And it got worse. As the song continued and went to one chorus or another, the two leader-like men were throwing their arms over the other's shoulder, their free arms flailing about as they kicked like two Rockettes in a Chicago theatre. _

_"Can you see  
My eyes are shining bright  
Cause I'm out here  
On the other side  
Of a jet black hotel mirror  
And I'm so weak  
Is it hard understanding  
I'm incomplete  
A loveless soul demanding  
I get weak _

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you could say can stop me going home

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you could say can stop me going home

These bright lights are always bright to me  
These bright lights are always bright to me  
I say –" 

"I'll never look at Superior and Puppy the same way again…" Roxas commented, going into a full-fledged fit of laughter.

Hayner shook the projection as he leaned on it, too weak with laughter to stand up correctly. It was hard for me to even keep a straight enough face to type!

And the best part was, Demyx – the Demyx in the film, not the one next to us right now, mind you – set the camera down somewhere (probably a dresser) and ran out to join the two drunken men.

_And so the three of them sang (Demyx's voice being the clearest since he was sober): _

_"I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead _

(How can I see, I see you lying) 'Cause I see you lying next to me  
(How can I see, I see you lying) With words I thought I'd never speak  
(How can I see, I see you lying) Awake and unafraid  
(How can I see, I see you lying) Asleep or dead

'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep or dead

'Cause I see you lying next to me  
With words I thought I'd never speak  
Awake and unafraid  
Asleep (or dead)

I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you could say can stop me going home  
(Or dead)  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you could say can stop me going home  
(Or dead)  
I am not afraid to keep on living  
I am not afraid to walk this world alone  
(Or dead)  
Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven  
Nothing you could say can –" 

The tape stopped abruptly, cutting off the famous last words of the song. Olette's smiled faded as she turned to Demyx (who was munching on the remains of the popcorn), "What happened, Dem?"

After swallowing, he sighed. "Oh, well, Xiggy kind of got mad at me for stealing his camera, so when he found us he shut it off and tackled me. But how was I supposed to know the video camera I found was his? It's not like he uses it or anything …"

"Actually," said a voice behind them, making them all jump (even Hayner up in the light studio). "I use it for target practice; the zoom on that tiny this is great. And it's not half bad for blackmail … which is why I let you keep the tape, by the way."

"Xiggy!" Demyx exclaimed. "You're not mad?"

"As if! I get a laugh outta that thing every time."

"Yay!" Demyx squealed, glomping Xigbar.

"What the hell, man?! GTE OFF ME."

Demyx got up. "Sorry."

Roxas shook his head and mutter to Olette and I: "He always does that. Glomps people, I mean. One time he attacked Marluxia and part of his mullet got chopped off."

"…By _what_?!" we asked in unison.

"His scythe, of 'course. Which is why Demyx has such a straight top on his 'do, if you noticed." Roxas smirked, which means it obviously amuses him. Greatly.

"…By the way," Xigbar began, cracking his neck after the tackling hug Demyx gave him. "Think I could sing? You know, just for fun? I was a judge so I didn't get to."

"Sure man," Hayner called from up top.

I nodded. "Yeah, the more the merrier."

Demyx began waving his hand around in the air. "Oh, oh! Pick me, pick me!"

"What is it, Demy?" Olette asked with a smile.

"Can I sing, too? And play some of my Sitar??"

"You want to sing with Xigbar?" said Roxas.

"No, I mean by myself. And maybe later Zexy could sing while I play my Sitar? That might be fun!"

"Sure, but that's a lot. We should probably save that for another part of the after show." I told them, looking down the pages that this chapter was. It wasn't terribly long, but still …

Xigbar shrugged, and Demyx nodded. They were fine with that.

"Good," I told them, cracking my knuckles. "So … I guess that's it for now!"

Olette nodded. "Mhm. What a day this is turning out to be, though," she added with a giggle.

- - -


	21. AFTERSHOW part 3

**First I must apologize for the shortness. And then I got to laugh and say that:**

**I can totally picture this. In my mind, this song suits Xiggy. I could see him flying around singing it. But if you don't think so or whatever, I don;t mind, you just decide for yourself. As for me, I love the classics, as in U2. BEST BAND EVER besides a few thers. **

**Anyway, I'm going to go eat some ice cream with Sunkist... a dreamcycle float! **

**Ciao!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- - - - -

**-AFTERSHOW-  
**_**bloopers, extra songs, and chaos all around.  
**__Sponsored by Hayner-Pence-Olette Studios and Sitarisements. _

--

"Is it time to do the 3rd blooper yet?" Hayner called down from the sound studio.

"If by 'blooper' you mean 'a singing judge', then yes! It is!" Olette hollered back.

Hollered back. Holla Back. Whoops, haha.

Ahem.

Anyway, it was Xigbar's chance to sing and he seemed really pumped about it.

Roxas's wasn't.

"Pence, I'm telling you, this will end badly …" he was insisting.

"We let you sing, didn't we? And you're the show host; it's only fair that Xigbar can, too." Olette reminded him.

"But, but … he's XIGBAR. He flies around on the ceiling and SHOOTS THINGS. Do you **really**,_ seriously_ think this wise?!" the blonde retorted, staring into her green eyes.

"Um, well…" but Olette was at a loss for words.

But that was fine, because pretty soon Hayner was playing music, and Xigbar comes flying out from the side of the stage … on the ceiling.

He had a headset on, the mic just inches from his mouth, his ponytail drooping down next to his right ear. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, completely relaxed-looking.

And in came the lyrics:

"High, higher than the sun  
You shoot me from a gun  
I need you to elevate me here

A corner of your lips  
Is the orbit of your hips  
Eclipse  
You elevate my soul

I've got no self control  
Been living like a mole now  
Going down, excavation  
Higher now, in the sky  
You make me feel like I can fly  
So high  
Elevation

A star  
Lit up like a cigar  
Strung out like a guitar  
Maybe you can educate my mind

Explain all these controls  
Can't sing but I've got soul  
The goal is elevation

A mole  
Digging in a hole  
Digging up my soul now  
Going down, excavation

Higher now  
In the sky  
You make me feel like I can fly  
So high  
Elevation

Love  
Lift me out of these blues  
Won't you tell me something true  
I believe in you

A mole  
Digging in a hole  
Digging up my soul now  
Going down, excavation

Higher now  
In the sky  
You make me feel like I can fly  
So high  
Elevation

Elevation…  
Elevation…  
Elevation…  
Elevation!"

We all began clapping as soon as the music died down, because he actually sang it pretty well. Not totally awesome or mind-blowing, but well.

"Xiggy, Xiggy! YOU WERE ROCKIN'! Seriously." Demyx squealed, jumping up and down.

"As if … you're just saying that." He smiled crookedly.

"No, man, he has a point; you were pretty good." Roxas admits. "Though the ceiling cartwheels were a little much," he added under his breath.

"Hey, now that I sang a little something, What's next?" Xigbar asked.

"Oh, well, that would be me! And then Zexy. With me. Because Zexy needs to sing s happier song…" Demyx danced, obviously hyped up.

"Cool," shrugged Number II.

"You know, this part of the after show is just about over…" I added, quickly realizing this.

"Really? Felt short." Hayner called down.

"Yeah, it was short! Pence, why can't you make it longer?!" Demyx begged me.

"Um, 'cause they're not much else to do –"

"Yes there is! Hey Xigbar, I've always wondered …" Roxas began, an evil grin on his face, "What's under your eye patch?"

"What, this old thing?" Xigbar asked, pointing to his right eye. "Aw, it's nothing really. Wanna see?"

Olette got this weird look in her eye, and I was genuinely curious. At the same time she and I go: "Yeah, yeah! What's under there?"

"Oh, well, it's just this…" he said, lifting up the black fabric.

"AHHH!"

"OH MY GAWD!"

"WTF?!"

"COOOOL!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**...What IS under that eyepatch?!!**


	22. AFTERSHOW part 4

**Have you ever heard "Gay Boyfriend (UK remix)" by the Hazzards?! Ohmigod, best song ever. No seriously. I LOVE it. I saw a video on youtube today with Kairi and Namine 'singing' it about Sora and Roxas. So funny and so awesome, haha. LISTEN TO IT, NOW. Or watch the video by taking out the spaces (but where it says 'equals', put an equal sign):**

**http:// youtube . com /watch? v (equals) 38UnUqIDY5w**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- - - - -

**-AFTERSHOW-  
**_**bloopers, extra songs, and chaos all around.  
**__Sponsored by Hayner-Pence-Olette Studios and Sitarisements. _

--

"IT'S MY TURN, IT'S MY TURN, YAYYY!" screamed the mullet-haired Sitar player, running around and jumping on things.

"Demyx, Demyx!! Stop bouncing around!!" Olette called to him, trying to calm him down.

But he wouldn't listen to her. He said in a sing-song voice: "MY TURN, MY TUUUURN!"

"Demyx!!!" Hayner called, getting angry.

"What's in his mouth?" Olette asked me.

"I think that's Pocky."

"Pocky??" She was obviously clueless as to what that was.

"It's Japanese. Ignore it. But the main thing is that it has sugar in it and he's eaten 3 boxes of chocolate ones already, and is on his fourth."

"Oh dear LORD." Hayner groaned when he heard what I'd said.

"Exactly."

"Will he calm down enough to sing or whatever?" Hayner asked with a sigh.

"Probably. Maybe Zexion can settle him down; after all, he's singing with Demyx." Olette said, taking a seat on the couch we had from the XemSai singing.

"MY TUUUUUUUUUUUUUURN! WHEEEE!!" came Demyx's voice as he ran passed.

"Know who he reminds me of right now?" Roxas came in and said, taking a seat next to Olette.

"Who?"

"GIR, from Invader Zim. That little robot, you know?" he told us with a slight smile.

"Oh yeah! Just like GIR, haha. But that's not a good thing …" Hayner replied.

"No, indeed it's not. NUMBER IX! COME HERE THIS INSTANT." Came a voice from behind us, and above my head I saw a motorcycle-gloved hand.

"Zexy, yayyy! Zexy, Zexy, it's OUR turn!!" squealed the Org member in question.

From here on out it was mostly their conversation:

"I know. Now come here, let's get this over with."

"YAYYY!"

"What song are we doing, Demyx?"

"Ooh, Zexy, you'll love it. We're doing 'Greased Lighting' from Grease!!"

"…"

"What?"

"That's retarded, frankly."

Demyx pouted. "It is not. It'll be fun. And you need fun, Zexy!! So you're going to sing it with me and enjoy yourself whether you like it or not!!"

Zexion grinded his teeth but took the microphone Demyx held out to him, and soon the music began to play …

Demyx's voice came in first, lighthearted and full, one of the best voices we've heard tonight.

"Why this car is automatic  
It's systematic  
It's hydromatic  
Why it's grease lightning (Grease lightning)!"

The music started up, and immediately Demyx began dancing, nudging at Zexion to do the same.

"I'll sing Danny's part and you sing the rest, okay?"

Zexion grunted, but soon you heard them together going:

"We'll get some overhead lifters and some four barrel quads,  
oh yeah…  
(Keep talking, whoa, keep talking!)  
A fuel injection cutoff and chrome plated rods oh yeah  
(I'll get the money, I'll kill to get the money!)  
With a four speed on the floor they'll be waiting at the door  
You know that ain't no shit, we'll be getting lots of tit  
In Grease Lightning…"

Zexion got into it then, both of them chanting (while dancing around, haha):

"Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!!"

"Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile  
(Grease lightning, go grease lightning!)  
Go grease lightning you're coasting through the heat lap trial  
You are supreme the chicks'll cream for grease lightning…"

"Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go!!"

Suddenly Demyx summoned his Sitar, and gave it a loud strum across the strings. Water clones appeared, and he laughed, "Dance, water, dance!"

And so with him and Zexion there were water clones in the background, dancing like the number in the movie.

"Purple French tail lights and thirty inch fins  
oh yeah  
A Palomino dashboard and duel muffler twins  
oh yeah  
With new pistons, plugs, and shocks I can get off my rocks  
You know that I ain't bragging she's a real pussy wagon  
Grease lightning…

"Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile  
(Grease lightning go grease lightning)  
Go grease lighting you're coasting through the heat lap trial…"  
"You are supreme the chicks'll cream for grease lightning  
Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile  
(Grease lightning go grease lightning)  
Go grease lighting you're coasting through the hit lap trial  
You are supreme the chicks'll cream for grease lightning  
Lightning, lightning, lightning…  
Lightning, lightning, lightning…  
Lightning!"

With each musical interlude, they danced wildly, only without the car, which made it look quite ridiculous, but that's what bloopers/outtakes are for.

By the end of it Zexion was laughing his ass off, never having so much fun. Demyx was just bubbly, but that's Demyx for you. As the finale the water clones burst, making a sprinkling rainbow of light-reflecting water droplets.

Olette began clapping furiously, and Hayner gave an amused whistle. "Great job you two," I said between chuckles.

Demyx bowed dramatically, a beaming smile on his lips. "Thank you!!"

"Yeah, well, I'm out of here," Zexion said stiffly, but you could tell he was trying to suppress the laughter he was making just a moment ago.

"Aw, Zexy, don't go!!" Demyx pleaded, grabbing his fellow Org member by the sleeve.

Number VI sighed and smiled, something he so rarely did. "Okay, I'll stay. I'll watch all the other performances and such. So, um, what's next?"

Hayner snapped his fingers. "That's right! Demyx, weren't you supposed to do something right after? Something on your Sitar?"

Immediately the blonde perked up and gave a big smile, tiny strands of hair falling on his forehead. "Oh yeah!! I was going to play Smoke on the Water!"

Zexion looked over at number IX. "Smoke on the Water?"

He nodded. "Axel gave me the idea. Wanna hear it? I practiced!"

We all nodded, like, "Sure!" because we were curious. How would it sound on his Sitar? It **is** different than a guitar, after all.

"Ready? And a-one, and a-two, and a-one-two-three-four!"

He began the song, and I'm pretty sure you know how it goes. If not, look up the notes on the internet, because I can't read sheet music and neither can Dreaming-Of-A-Nightmare.

But it sounds sort of like, 'Duhn duhn dun, dun-dun duh nuh, duhn duhn duh, duh-nuh.'

"Sing it if you know it!" Demyx calls out, this Sitar playing the notes perfectly, but with a slightly different ring that a normal guitar. It was like a bass guitar mixed with a … er … electric violin? If that makes sense? I mean, it sounded like an electric guitar too, but twisted somehow. It was a pleasant sound, though. Very cool.

And since he offered, a few of began to sing it; meaning Roxas and Hayner, and soon Zexion, too.

Demyx chimed in with us:

"We all came out to Montreux  
On the Lake Geneva shoreline  
To make records with a mobile  
We didn't have much time  
Frank Zappa and the Mothers  
Were at the best place around  
But some stupid with a flare gun  
Burned the place to the ground  
Smoke on the water, fire in the sky

"Smoke on the water …

"They burned down the gambling house  
It died with an awful sound  
Funky Claude was running in and out  
Pulling kids out the ground  
When it all was over  
We had to find another place  
But Swiss time was running out  
It seemed that we would lose the race  
Smoke on the water, and fire in the sky

"Smoke on the water…"

And then Demyx broke out in a mad solo piece, making no sense, but sounding pretty (damn) good.

"We ended up at the Grand Hotel  
It was empty cold and bare  
But with the Rolling truck Stones thing just outside  
Making our music there  
With a few red lights and a few old beds  
We make a place to sweat  
No matter what we get out of this  
I know we'll never forget  
Smoke on the water, fire in the sky…"

Demyx bellows as he jumps up onto the empty stage (since this whole time he was just kind of walking around the room): "SING IT LOUD NOW!"

"Smoke on the water, fire in the sky…" came Olette's voice.

"Smoke on the water, fire in the sky…" cheered Hayner.

"Smoke on the water, fire in the sky…" I sang a little flatly.

"Smoke on the water, fire in the sky…" piped up Roxas, who brought out a cell phone and began waving it around in the air like a lighter at a concert (he stole it from Cloud. He wasn't happy about that later on, but it'd not like he uses it often. Why, when Roxas took it, there were a million voice mails from Tifa on it …).

"Smoke on the water and fire in the sky!" yelled Axel from the doorway, a smirk on his face.

"Hey Axy!" Demyx called, his fingers slowing on the Sitar. "Almost done…"

"Too bad," said Axel, "It sounded pretty good."

Demyx's eyes lit up at that. "You think so?"

"Sure," the redhead shrugged.

"Yay!" the hydromaniac cheered, dragging his fingers down the strings for one last strum.

"And it is complete," laughed Hayner. "Good job there, man."

"Thank you," gushed the mullet-head.

"Yeah, it _was_ pretty good," nodded Zexion, keeping a straight face (but you could see his eyes smiling).

"Too bad you couldn't have played it for the Idol," said Olette, "Especially since you sang better than any of us."

Demyx blushed slightly. "Did not, you all sang better than me! I'm mediocre at singing."

Roxas blew out hot air. "Oh shove it Demyx, you know you sing great. Don't deny that you're one of the best singers we have in the Organization."

"Besides me, of 'course," Axel said smugly.

Roxas hit him for that. "Shut up, Pyro."

"Hey," Hayner burst suddenly, "When should Pence, Olette and I go?"

"Oh, um … that's a good question." I told him, rubbing the back of my head. "Actually, with everything going on, we haven't had time to rehearse. Hell, I don't even know what song you have in mind!"

"Oh, well, he told me," Olette muttered. She shook her head. "Hayner was thinking this one song I kind of like, but I told him it wasn't quite right. So I suggested we ask our viewers/readers. They can vote on a song or suggest one for the three of us. We can sing last after the Organization finale."

"Finale?!" we all go (except Hayner and me. We knew. But the Org members here with us – Axel, Demyx, and Roxas ((the known trio, haha)) – had no idea.)

Olette clamped her hand over her mouth. "Oops! I wasn't supposed to say anything about that!!"

"Well you just did!" says the Trio.

"Shoot. Well, you'll see," she tells them.

And here ends the After Show, Part 4.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**WOW. This story has 20 favs, 11 alerts, and OVER 3,900 hits AND 48 reviews. Not as many hits or alerts as Friends and Memories, BUT DAMN, it's getting there!!! I love you all. And I'm so glad you enjoy my crack Org 13 parody. It's nearing the end soon, too. -sigh- But that's okay. -hearts-**

**Keep reading and reviewing!!**

**EDIT: OMG. We reached 4,000 hits!!! Now this is in the range of F&M!! -stands in shock- ... wowww.**


	23. AFTERSHOW part 5

**Okay, so this is the second-before-last chapter. So sorry, but it's true. And sorry for the wait on them. It's really not that hard to type up these chapters, it's just ... well ... I've been pre-occupied with my other fics as of late. D:**

**Thank you very much Voltra the Lively for the song/idea for Repliku. And yes, i was sort of thinking about him, since everyone forgets the poor guy. So here's a chapter with Repliku in it, as well as Riku (since Riku wore an Org cloak for a long time, lulz. And the blindfold at one point! XD). AND KNOW WHAT? I have a video for Riku's song. You can find it on my profile on youtube. My user name is 'PoeticRainbow'. **

**And yes, I will be finishing this fic today. It will soon be labeled as 'complete'. :)  
BUT NOT UNTIL I KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WANT HAYNER, PENCE, AND OLETTE TO SING!!!! PLEASE SUGGEST SOMETHING, EVERYONE!!!! DD8  
--or else i'll just pick some random thing. D;**

**...Oh, and on a side-note: did you guys ever wonder why I chose Pence as the writer, Olette for camera, and hayner for lights/sounds? It's simple, really:: Pence, even though he's the big eater in the game/manga, he's actually known as the logical one. Olette is known as the repsonsible one, but she's also the comic-relief. Hayner is somewhat the leader, but he's a bit of a music man. So, i placed them where they are for those parts of their personalities. And I got that information from the KH2 manga and wikipedia. :D**

**OOPS, lo0o0o0o0ong A/N this time around, lulz. XDD**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Um, hey, guys?" says a voice behind us.

Roxas, Olette, Hayner and I all whirr around, wondering who spoke.

"Repliku?" Roxas says with a raise of his eyebrow.

The silver-haired boy nods, looking like the young Riku when he went to the Darkness. "I'm part of this Castle, too, you know. Why can't I sing? I wasn't in the competition, but maybe you'll let me in the After Show?"

Immediately Olette goes: "Oh, of 'course! Right, guys? He can sing."

"Well, yeah, sure he can … but do you have a song in mind, Repliku?"

Again he nods, and a smirk appears on his face. "A real good one, too."

"Well, then come tell it to me, maybe I have the music for it." Hayner says casually.

We watch as Repliku goes up to the sound booth, and through the window we see Hayner being whispered to. The blonde smiles, gives a wink and a thumbs-up, and Repliku comes back down.

"What song it is, Hayner?" Olette asks.

"Oh, you'll see," he replies with a laugh.

Repliku heads for the stage and hops up the front of it, taking a spin to grab the mic and bows, a happy smirk on his face. "Ready, Hayner? A-one, and a-two, and a-one, two, three four …"

Slow music begins to play, something resembling soft rock and thunder.

"Oh, I know this one! It's that one Bryan Adams song…" Roxas says.

"'You Can't Take Me'." I tell him.

Repliku nods to me, signaling that I was right. There was a little time before the lyrics came on, and in that time Repliku sways a little to the left and the right, his foot beginning to tap in time with the coming beat. He takes a tap-step to the right, then one to the back, then one to the left and front. Tap-step, tap-step, tap-tap-step, tap-step. It was interesting to watch with his darkly-colored clothing and boots, his silver hair contrasting with his attire.

Pretty soon it came time for the lyrics, and even though he had Riku's younger voice, there was a twist in it, something that made it his own. It was a kind of rustic voice, reminding us of the original singer for this song.

"You can't take me … yeah!

"Got to fight another fight - I gotta run another night  
Get it out - check it out  
I'm on my way and I don't feel right  
I gotta get me back - I can't be beat and that's a fact  
It's okay - I'll find a way  
You ain't gonna take me down, no way  
(whoa-oh, yeah-eah)  
Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
Don't' push me - I'll fight it  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up, no!  
If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it  
You can't come uninvited  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give up, no!  
…You can't take me, I'm free…"

He was really getting into it now, doing a little more dancing for us paired with a deeper set of his voice. It was pretty awesome.

"Whoo! You go, man!" Roxas cheered with a laugh, much rather liking Repliku compared to Riku, who he's fought … twice.

"He is pretty good, isn't he?" Olette smiled at me.

"Yeah, sure is," I laughed.

Then he got ready for the next verse:

"Why did it all go wrong? - I wanna know what's going on  
And what's this holding me?  
I'm not where I supposed to be!  
I gotta fight another fight  
I gotta fight will all my might  
I'm getting out , so check it out  
Ya, you're in my way  
So you better watch out!

"Don't judge a thing until you know what's inside it  
Don't' push me - I'll fight it  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give it up, no!  
If you can't catch a wave then you're never gonna ride it  
You can't come uninvited  
Never gonna give in - never gonna give up, no!  
…You can't take me, I'm free…

"Aw yeah, I'm free …"

After one last stomp of his foot and raise of his arm (and then fall as the music stopped), Repliku jumped down form the stage and awaited our response.

We all began clapping then, and I whistled. "That was awesome, man. You could've won the Idol with that one!"

"You think so?" he asked.

"Sure!" Roxas said with a slap on the clone's back. "Better than anything I can do."

"That's a lie and you know it," Hayner called.

"What, are you saying he's better than me, Hayner?" Repliku inquired.

"Nah, but he's pretty damn good," Hayner replied with a shrug. "Don't underestimate Roxas." And then he winks.

Repliku smiles and picks up a handful of corn chips we had out on the end table by the worn-out couch, sticking one in his mouth. It broke in half at the sound of a one-man applause.

"Pretty good, pretty good …" came a deep voice from the direction of the clapping. "But I bet I could do better. How about I give it a shot?"

"Riku!" Olette smiled. "Good to see you."

"Yeah, you too; but let me ask you guys something …" says the long-haired older boy as he comes closer. When he's in front of us he barks: "WHY THE HELL WASN'T I IN THE IDOL?! I FRIGGIN' WEAR A ORGANIZATION 13 CLOAK FOR HALF OF KINGDOM HEARTS 2!!"

"Oops …" Roxas muttered while rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry about that. It's just, well … normally you're considered part of Sora's group and not the Organization, so we left you out."

"I hate you."

"BUT," Olette offers, "You can sing now!"

"Good, because I was going to anyway. Hey Hayner!"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know the song 'Goodbye For Now' by P.O.D.?"

"Yeah…?"

"Perfect. Put on the karaoke version, will you?"

"Are you going to sing that, Riku?" Roxas asks.

"Yep."

"Cool!" I put in. "Play it, Hayner."

"Uh, sure…"

Riku smiles like, 'thanks', and then heads for the stage. A simple guitar sounds throughout the room, and soon Riku is lighting a match with his voice, coming out like a rap:

"I can still see the light  
at the end of the tunnel shine  
through the dark times  
even when I lose my mind

But it feels like no one  
in the world is listening  
and I can't ever seem  
to make the right decisions

I walk around in the same haze  
I'm still caught in my same ways  
I'm losing time in these strange days  
but somehow I always know  
the right things to say…

"I don't know what time it is  
or whose the one to blame for this  
Do what I believe what I can't see  
And how do you know  
which way the wind blows;

'Cause I can feel it all around  
I'm lost between the sound  
And just when I think  
I know, there she goes…

"Goodbye for now  
Goodbye for now  
So long  
Goodbye for now (I'm not the type to say I told you so)  
Goodbye for now  
So long (I think the hardest part of holding on is lettin' go)  
When will we sing  
A new song  
A new song…"

It was like watching a movie, Riku moving and singing across the stage as if he rehearsed it, and you could feel the emotion in his sung words. If anyone knew his story, they might think that this song was made specifically for him. **(It wasn't, but it sure seems to fit him pretty good, ne?) **

"We're still smilin' as the day goes by  
and how come nobody  
ever knows the reasons why  
Burry you deep so far  
you can't see  
If you're like me  
who wears a broken  
heart on your sleeve

Pains is troubles that  
you know so well  
Either time don't  
It can't or you just won't tell

I'm not the type to say  
I told you so  
I think the hardest part  
of holding on is lettin' it go

"…I don't know what time it is  
or whose the one to blame for this  
Do what I believe what I can't see  
And how do you know  
which way the wind blows

'Cause I can feel it all around  
I'm lost between the sound  
And just when I think I know  
there she goes

Goodbye for now  
Goodbye for now  
So long  
Goodbye for now (I'm not the type to say I told you so)  
Goodbye for now  
So long (I think the hardest part of holdin' on is lettin' it go)  
When will we sing  
A new song  
A new song

"And you can sing until  
there's no song left (song left)  
And I can scream until  
the world goes deaf (goes deaf)  
For every other word  
left unsaid you should  
have took the time to  
read the sign and  
see what it meant  
In some ways everybody  
feels alone so if the  
burden is mine then  
I can carry my own  
If joy really comes  
in the morning time  
then I'm gonna sit back  
and wait until the  
next sun rise…

"Goodbye for now  
Goodbye for now  
So long  
Goodbye for now (I'm no the type to say I told you so)  
Goodbye for now  
So long (I think the hardest part of holdin' on is lettin' it go)  
When will we sing  
A new song  
A new song  
So-ong …"

And then, just like that, it was over.

We stood a little dumb-founded for a moment, surprised that all came from the 16-year-old(1).

"What, was it that bad?" he asks, jumping down from the stage.

"No, no, it was … just … um … wow. It was really good." Olette sputters.

"Pretty wicked, man, pretty freaking wicked …" Hayner calls down form the sound booth.

"Oh, well, thanks. I haven't sang it a while; that was kind of hard, haha." He grinned with a proud glint in his teal eyes. He was obviously satisfied with out it came out.

There was a small pause while everyone said their comments to Riku and Repliku, who thought it was about time that they left.

After they'd gone, Olette turns to Hayner and me and asks, "So, what are we going to sing?"

"Speaking of singing, are you guys serious about that finale-thing?" Demyx comes in and asks. "Other Orgy members keep bugging me about it!" he adds in a whine.

Olette nods. "Yep. You all have to sing a Good Charlotte song!"

"Huh?" Roxas pipes up, realizing that this involves him, too.

"You'll just have to wait and see!" Olette teases.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**(1) I got his age from the fact that in KH1 Sora is about 14 and Riku is 15. Later on in KH2 Sora is nearing 16 and Riku nearing 17, but they're still only 15 and 16. **


	24. AFTERSHOW CONCLUSION

**Okay, so, here is the end-all, the last chapter of COI. Sad, ain't it? But it sure as hell took me long enough to finish it, though! --And thank you so much, everyone, for all the reviews. THIS STORY HAS THE MOST OUT OF ALL OF MY WORKS. I thank you all loads. Now make me happy and deliver more! I'm a greedy review-whore. **

**Anyway, it's not named but the Org sings 'All Black' by Good Charlottle. Know why? It should be obvious, but if not, BECAUSE OF THEIR UNIFORMS, PEOPLE. Solid black cloaks. Hence, they sing in a group the song 'All Black'. Stupid, but that's how I do things. AND IF YOU DISS GOOD CHARLOTTE I'LL HURT YOU. I've liked their music since I was in elementary school! Seriously! They may be fakie-punk, but I don't care. I own all their CD's. And yes, I have a post of theirs laying around here somehere. So if you want to complain about the band choice, tell it to someone else and not me, okay? D:**

**And no one ended up telling me what Hayner, Pence, and Olette should sing, so I chose something at random from my iTunes library; I literally clicked a song, hit pause, went up to 'controls', selected 'shuffle', hit play, and then 'next'. As a result I got the song I did ... which the trio shall sing!!**

**AND NOW ONTO TEH CHAPPIE, W00T!**

_------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------- _

- - - - -

**-AFTERSHOW-  
_bloopers, extra songs, and chaos all around.  
_**_Sponsored by Hayner-Pence-Olette Studios and Sitarisements. _

--

"How are things coming along, Hayner?" I called from my writing station as I crunched on some potato chips.

"Not good. No one is being very cooperative … they keep saying, 'Hey, I did Xemnas's stupid Idol idea, so can't you just leave me alone?' But a few people were up for singing together as a group one last time." He replied with a sigh.

"So who'd you get?" Olette asked while she set up some equipment for the finale.

"Demyx was more than eager, Roxas agreed after some pushing, he dragged Axel down with him, and then Larxene wanted to for some reason, and soon Demyx was forcing Zexion into it, and then he made Lexaeus follow. But that's all; no one else really wanted to. I still have to talk to Marluxia, though; he might want to, he's an attention whore after all, what with entering with flower petals all the damn time…" Hayner grumbled in rant-mode. I laughed at him, because I can obviously tell he didn't like the pink-haired guy.

"Well hurry up and get everyone together; Roxas and Axel can probably help you. We need this to work!" Olette replied while trying to connect two very stubborn wires plugs.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm goin', I'm goin'. Tch, pushy much?" he grunted. Hayner, I think, was getting weary of all of this. I bet he's glad that this is the end.

"Oh, oh! I can help, too," Demyx offered.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, and I can use force. Fight fire with fire I always say!" Axel chimed in.

"C'mon, Hayner, let's go grab everyone," Roxas piped up, walking out the door.

…15 minutes later, all thirteen Organization members were assembled. "Perfect," I grinned.

Everyone muttered rude comments back and forth, and I heard the words, 'I don't want to sing again' or 'I hate you all, why would I wan to sing with _you_?' or my favorite, 'Get your ugly ass outta muh face!'.

"Get into the number-marked positions and follow the arrows; they're marked by your hair color, so it shouldn't be too hard!" Olette called.

"Ready with the music, Hayner?" I called up in a mocking tone.

"Aren't I always?" he replies with a wink.

"Then here we go!"

Slow, haunted-church-like music started to creep out of the speakers, and the lights were a dim purple on the stage. There were 13 figures – the shortest near the front, the tallest in back, lined up in a sort of pentagon shape – all crouched down on bended knee, their heads down. But as the music got louder, they rose, their heads snapping to look out at the internet audience at the end.

Each member did a sort of step-step-hand glide thing, and then the music started up faster and they shook twice to the left. The whole time the lighting slowly got lighter and lighter, eventually turning into a light blue-purple. Then, soon, they began singing.

"Take a look at my life, all black  
Take a look at my clothes, all black  
Like Johnny Cash, all black  
Like the Rolling Stones want to paint it black  
The night we met, all black  
The color of your dress, all black  
The seats in my Cadillac, all black…"

They were all wearing headset microphones, and they seemed to dance pretty well in a group even though they never rehearsed this.

At the next part, the first 8 Org members sang their own line:

"As long as I could remember, I dreamed in black and white **_(Xemnas)_**  
As I grew up and the sun went down I never felt more alright **_(Xigbar)_**  
My mother she use to tell me: 'Son you better get to church' **_(Xaldin)_**  
'It's a dark, dark world and there's people out there and you know its only getting worse!' **_(Vexen)_**  
Never been much for weddings or anniversaries but **_(Lexaeus)_**  
I'll go to a funeral if I'm invited any day of the week **_(Zexion)_**  
Some people say I sound strange some say I'm not right **_(Saix)_**  
But I find beauty in this world every single night **_(Axel)_**…"

The chorus came again, and they sang together, stepping this way and that in time with the beat, the lights making dizzying arrays al across their bodies.

"Take a look at my life, all black  
Take a look at my clothes, all black  
Like Johnny Cash, all black  
Like the Rolling Stones want to paint it black  
The night we met, all black  
The color of your dress, all black  
The seats in my Cadillac, all black  
I used to see red, but now just all black…"

The next verse was like the first, only the remaining 5 members sang:

"I sat down at her table at the end of the night **_(Demyx)_**  
She was having black coffee and a cigarette, she wasn't wearing white **_(Luxord)_**  
She said, 'People tell me that I'm strange, they say that I'm not right.' **_(Marluxia)_**  
She said, 'The only time I feel alive is in the dead of night.' **_(Larxene)_**  
I think I found the one for me **_(Roxas)_**…"

A couple members that began with a frown started to smile now, and they danced with more enthusiasm while putting in a few of their own moves. It got a little sweaty, but lively as they continued to sing, their bodies picking up the tune.

"Take a look at my life, all black  
Take a look at my clothes, all black  
Like Johnny Cash, all black  
Like the Rolling Stones want to paint it black  
The night that we met, all black  
The color of your dress, all black  
The seats in my Cadillac, all black  
I used to see red, but now just all black…"

There came a musical interlude, and the stage was alive. Literally alive as Demyx filled the floor with water that seemed to move on it's own, and the rest of the Organization began being carried away with it up onto platforms of their own. On their platforms they all sang:

"I remember feeling so alive  
The night I look into her eyes…

"Take a look at my life, all black  
Take a look at my clothes, all black  
Like Johnny Cash, all black  
Like the Rolling Stones want to paint it black  
The night that we met, all black  
The color of your dress, all black  
The seats in my Cadillac…

"I used to see red, I used to see red …"

The next part held the men singing while Larxene piped up in the background, giving it a highlighting effect to their vocals.

"Take a look at my life...  
(All black!)  
Take a look at my life...  
(All black!)  
Take a look at my life...  
(All black!)  
All black, all black…  
Take a look at my life...  
(All black!)  
Take a look at my life...  
(All black!)  
Take a look at my life...  
(All black!)"

Then they cut in, random members burst out while striking a final pose:

"All black!" **_(Xigbar) _**

"All black." **_(Zexion) _**

"All black!" **_(Marluxia) _**

"All black!!" **_(Demyx) _**

"All black…" **_(Axel) _**

Then it was a matter of wrapping up the skit, and the remaining 8 that didn't strike a pose slowly shifted into one.

At the last second, Hayner cut the song short (since it normally fades out), making the member smash down to the ground as the water fell into a crystal-clear flood.

For an added touch (although it semi- ruined it) Axel sent flares like fireworks into the air at the back of the stage.

Olette began clapping furiously, and Hayner smiled paired with thumbs up. My own hands were tied with typing, but I called out to them, "ROCKIN' JOB YOU GUYS!"

I doubt they would ever do it normally or ever again, but all the members dressed in All Black (pun intended) lined up and grasped hands, taking a whole-hearted (no pun intended) bow.

"Fabulous! The internet will die for this tape." Olette giggled as she turned off the camera.

"Too bad I can't write it better," I sighed, cracking my knuckles.

"Oh, Pence, you probably did fine." Olette encouraged. But she always says stuff like that.

"Yo, Roxas," Hyner called. "Can you man the lights and sound while I get ready to sing with Pence and Olette? It's mostly already set up."

"Sure," came the reply.

"But who will type for me?" I asked.

"I can, if you want," Namine clears her throat and says. I didn't even notice that she was watching the All Black performance to begin with! She's too quiet sometimes.

"Yeah, okay. Just let me finish this sentence…" and then I hit 'save'.

--

"All yours now." Pence told me with a smile, pointing to the laptop.

I smiled at him in return. "Okay."

"But, wait … who will do the camera?" Olette inquired.

"I don't want one," Hayner said gruffly. "I don't think we'll sound too good."

Pence hit him in the arm for that. Olette frowned and so did I, but Roxas just laughed. "Anyway," Roxas stated from the sound booth with a yawn, "Let's get this going; I'm getting tired. It's late now, after we did all this. Maybe we shouldn't have pushed to have it all in one day…"

Pence cleared his throat. "What did we decide on, Olette? I hope it's a song I know."

"It is," she informed him as they climbed on stage (which Demyx left dry, surprisingly). "It's 'Fall Away' by The Fray."

"Kind of random," Roxas laughs. "But good."

"I love that song," I commented softly. I like a lot of The Fray, truth-be-told. I use their music sometimes as inspiration for my drawings. It all has a good feel to it.

"I didn't pick the song," Hayner said grumpily. "But I guess I don't mind it."

The music began softly, and they swayed together. When it picked up a little more, they linked elbows and jumped forward, kicking the air. The disconnected as the lyrics to be sung came around, Hayner starting, Pence joining him, then Olette chiming in as it progressed like the harmonious trio that they were.

"You swear you recall nothing at all  
That could make you come back down  
You made up your mind to leave it all behind  
Now you're forced to fight it out

You fall away from your past  
But it's following you

You left something undone, it's now your rerun  
It's the one you can't erase  
You should have made it right, so you wouldn't have to fight  
To put a smile back on your face

You fall away from your past  
But it's following you  
You fall away

Something I've done that I can't outrun  
Maybe you should wait maybe you should run  
But there's something you've said that can't be undone

And you fall away from your past  
But It's following you

You fall away  
It's following you…"

Near the end they went reverse, where Hayner faded out his voice, then Pence, and it left Olette to complete the ending breath.

Roxas lowered the music and let it fade, and the trio was left walking apart.

"Beautiful," I complimented. "You sing so well together!"

Hayner grinned. "We did sound pretty good, didn't we?"

"Yup," Roxas nodded in agreement.

"And now why don't we end this whole shenanigan?" Pence presented.

"Good idea. And I know just the person for the job," Roxas winked.

"OHHH DEMYXXXX!" the four said together.

I looked to the door, and sure enough, a mullet-topped head popped from between the crack. "You rang?" he hummed.

"Will you do the honors of completing this Idol After Show?" Olette giggled.

"Sure thing!" Demyx said with a bounce into the room. He ran and leapt up onto the stage and with a summon and strum of his Sitar he called out: "THANKS FOR WATCHING, AND PLEASE DRIVE HOME SAFELY!"


End file.
